Pasion desbordada
by sabrinachan89
Summary: El príncipe Seshomaru tuvo que replantearse su vida cuando rescató a una atractiva chica y se rindió a la pasión que surgió entre ellos.Todo parecía indicar que la bella Rin Kasami daría a luz a su heredero,por lo que no la dejaria huir de su lado.
1. Dificil situacion

**Hola a todos antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia no me pertenece sino que es de la escritora Laura Wright, yo simplemente hice una adaptación de los personajes.**

**Pues bien espero que les guste tanto como a mi esta historia, asi que aqui se las dejo. **

**Pasión desbordada**

**El príncipe Seshomaru Taisho tuvo que replantearse su vida cuan do rescató a una atractiva pelinegra y se rindió a la pasión que sur gió entre ellos de parecía indicar que la bella Rin Kasami daría a luz a su heredero, por lo que Seshomaru estaba obligado a mantenerla muy cerca de él. Rin apreciaba mucho su libertad, y no tenía la menor intención de quedarse en aquel pequeño país por mucho tiempo. Los besos apasionados y las noches ardientes no eran suficiente para ella. ¿Podría con su amor hacer que un hombre obsesionado con la obligación se dejara llevar por la pasión?**

**Había prometido no volver a dejar que una mujer mandara en su corazón.**

Prólogo

El mar formó la cadera de una mujer al ele varse en una ola, curvada y rosácea a la luz del atardecer, pero el Príncipe Seshomaru Taisho ya no frecuentaba a ninguna mujer, ni real ni imaginaria.

Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire salado, se apoyó en una roca y observó cómo la espuma marina rompía en la playa y llegaba hasta sus pies.

No se movió a pesar de que el agua estaba gélida.

Entendía la infinita necesidad del mar de consumir, de apoderarse de las cosas, de hacer sufrir. El llevaba cinco largos años sintiendo ser así. Hasta aquel día...

Hacía tres horas que se había enterado de que su mujer se había ido, lo había abando nado por otro hombre.

Lo cierto era que sentía alivio.

Alivio y furia era lo que le hacía sentir aque lla mujer que lo había odiado desde el mo mento en el que se habían casado, una mujer que se había comportado como un iceberg a pesar de los esfuerzos de Seshomaru por ocu parse de ella, una mujer que no había querido hijos, ni cariño, ni amistad.

Seshomaru se quitó la camisa y dejó que la brisa marina reconociera su pecho.

Había cumplido su palabra y se había ca sado con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Aun así, le había sido leal incluso cuando ella le había asegurado a su padre y a la corte que estaban intentando concebir un hijo cuando era mentira y había hecho ver que seguían viviendo juntos a pesar de que no era cierto desde hacía dos años.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, la lealtad, el honor y el amor de Seshomaru sólo iban a te ner un destinatario: Llandaron.

Seshomaru debía pensar en su país. Si el mundo se enterara de la verdadera situación, el corazón de sus súbditos podría quedar destrozado para siempre.

Debía fingir.

Tenía que actuar con cautela. Estaba dis puesto a invertir el dinero que fuera necesario para que aquel asunto no saliera a la luz.

Tenía, una cumbre con el emperador de Ja pón la semana siguiente y no tendría más re medio que excusar a su mujer. Aprovechando su estancia en el país nipón, había decidido hablar con un viejo amigo en el que confiaba plenamente y que era abogado especialista en divorcios en Londres.

Entonces, ya podría volver a Llandaron y confesar a su padre que había fracasado.

Seshomaru apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió. Odiaba el fracaso y más odiaba todavía tener que admitirlo.

Se prometió a sí mismo que jamás ninguna mujer volvería a gobernarlo.

Lo cierto era que a partir de ese día, sus po sibilidades de reinar habían disminuido. Siem pre se había asumido que sería el nuevo rey, pero ante el cambio de la situación se podría favorecer a Inuyasha, su hermano pequeño, ya que él tenía esposa y heredero, algo primor dial para el reino.

Seshomaru sintió un tremendo dolor en el cora zón. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar cinco años de horrible dolor. Sus gritos encontraron eco en el mar, que gritaba también. Aquello hizo que Seshomaru se callara y mirara a su alrededor.

Cuando vio una embarcación balanceán dose entre las olas del mar, sus pensamientos cesaron. Durante un instante, antes de que el barco desapareciera, vio a una mujer tirándose al agua. Parecía una de las sirenas con las que él había soñado durante toda su infancia, una mujer voluptuosa y pelinegra.

Lo estaba mirando, parecía que lo estaba mirando directamente a él y aquello le causó a Seshomaru una sensación extraña ya que era imposi ble verle los ojos. Lo que sí sintió fue la combi nación de sensaciones que emanaban de ella: aire, agua y fuego.

Seshomaru sintió que la entrepierna se le endure cía.

En aquel momento, una impresionante ola rompió a escasos milímetros de él y le empapó la cara, la boca y los ojos. Seshomaru se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a mirar.

Tanto el barco como la sirena habían desa parecido.

Un deseo de lo más primitivo corría por sus venas, pero Seshomaru lo apartó de su cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, aunque sí tan fuerte, pero estaba decidido a luchar contra él de todas maneras.

Ninguna mujer iba a gobernarlo.

Seshomaru apretó los dientes y se metió en el agua gélida, decidido a recordarle a su anatomía quién era el amo.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Capítulo Uno

Llandaron

Cuatro meses después

La niebla cubrió la balandra como una peli grosa cortina mientras el agua del mar se iba colando en el casco de la embarcación.

Rin Kasami se maldijo a sí misma por haberse olvidado de dar su posición. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Tal vez, porque al ver la maravillosa tierra natal de su abuelo, todos sus conocimientos de navegación se habían esfumado de su cabeza.

Estaba sentada en cubierta con los últimos rayos del atardecer calentándole la espalda, mirando a la pequeña isla situada en las costas de Cornualles. Llandaron la dejó sin aliento. Sus montañas y sus preciosos bosques, las pie dras teñidas de púrpura mezcladas con la arena de la playa.

Hacía un tiempo maravilloso. El cielo estaba azul y el mar en calma. De repente, todo cam bió. Una espesa niebla surgió de la nada y a Rin apenas le dio tiempo de pensar. En po cos segundos, el Daydream embarrancó contra la costa.

¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba navegando diez años y nunca le había pasado nada igual.

Rin sintió pánico mientras avanzaba por la cubierta diciéndose que no podía perder el barco por su estupidez y un montón de pie dras.

Era lo único que le quedaba de su abuelo. La preciosa balandra era su herencia, su sueño y lo único que habían compartido. Debía man tenerlo a flote.

Al fin y al cabo, todavía tenía que cumplir con el último deseo de su abuelo: llevar su barco al pequeño puerto pesquero de Baratin.

Una vez cumplido aquello, podría volver a su apartamento vacío de San Diego y al blo queo que se había apoderado de su mente de escritora desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Baratin no estaba lejos. El pequeño puerto pesquero estaba al otro lado de Llandaron y Rin estaba decidida a llegar allí como fuera.

Con manos firmes, agarró una vela de sobra y la puso a lo largo de la cubierta para tapar el agujero, pero el agua entraba con demasiada fuerza. Aquel refuerzo no iba a aguantar de masiado, sobre todo porque el barco no de jaba de golpear las rocas.

El pánico hizo que se le pasara por la cabeza algo que se apresuró a apartar de su mente.

Abandonar el barco.

Para un marinero, abandonar el barco era como abandonar a un niño. Era algo que, sim plemente, no se hacía.

En aquel momento, el agua del mar entró por la cubierta como un géiser y el barco gi mió de dolor.

Debía abandonar a su hijo.

Rin sintió que el corazón se le encogía, pero no tenía opción.

Agarró su bolsa y se dirigió a la proa. Una vez allí, no pudo evitar preguntarse si era una cobarde que elegía el camino fácil.

Durante un segundo, recordó el entierro de sus padres y la decisión que había tomado aquel día de, en contra de su decisión, irse a vi vir con su abuelo y no con tía Helen. Tras años de vivir con dos personas tan dominantes como sus padres, Rin necesitaba desespera damente libertad.

Lo hizo por instinto y resultó que conocer a su abuelo había sido una de las mejores deci siones de su vida.

El instinto era lo único de lo que podía fiarse en aquellos momentos y le estaba gri tando a voces que saltara.

Rin miró la brújula para decidir en qué dirección debía nadar, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y escuchó las olas tal y como le había ense ñado su abuelo.

Se abrochó con fuerza el chaleco salvavidas y se tiró al agua.

Seshomaru había albergado la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz.

Por lo menos, durante un tiempo.

Desde la terraza de su casa de la playa, se arrellanó en su butaca, dio un trago a la cer veza y disfrutó de la niebla que lo envolvía. La mítica niebla de Llandaron sólo duraba una hora, pero era un tiempo mágico... sin pre guntas, sin respuestas, puro éxtasis...

Había vuelto de Londres hacía cinco días y no se había encontrado más que con pregun tas que demandaban respuestas. Como siem pre, las había dado de manera sucinta y en ab soluto emocional.

Su familia no necesitaba los detalles, les bas taba saber que su matrimonio había fracasado, se había divorciado y había vuelto a casa para retomar sus responsabilidades y enfrentarse a su destino.

Dada su naturaleza brusca, Seshomaru había cre ído que le sería fácil dar aquella noticia, pero no había sido así porque en lo más profundo de sí mismo se sentía avergonzado.

Su hermano Inuyasha y su hermana Sango le habían ofrecido su apoyo y su amor mientras su padre se había limitado escuchar con expresión preocupada emitiendo suspiros y algún asentimiento ocasional.

Seshomaru no culpaba a su padre por aquella reac ción. De hecho, la entendía. El también estaba preocupado por la reacción de los habitantes de Llandaron cuando se les comunicara en el picnic anual que se iba a celebrar el sábado la noticia del divorcio del heredero al trono.

Aquellas personas habían esperado año tras año a que se les dijera que, por fin, la pareja había tenido un hijo, pero esa noticia nunca se había producido ni se iba a producir.

¿Lo podrían perdonar o le pedirían que ce diera sus derechos dinásticos a Inuyasha?

Seshomaru dio otro trago a la cerveza y se quedó mirando el mar cubierto de niebla, tal y como hacía siempre que necesitaba consuelo. Lo cierto era que amaba a su pueblo más que a su propia vida y estaba dispuesto a acatar sus de seos, fueran cuales fueran...

De repente, Seshomaru se tensó y se puso en pie. Con el ceño fruncido, ladeó la cabeza y escu chó.

Un sonido, un grito. Venía del agua, apenas era audible, pero sonaba desesperado. Seshomaru sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó los escalones que conducían a la arena y corrió hacia la ori lla.

La niebla se podía cortar con cuchillo, pero él conocía aquella playa con los ojos cerrados.

Otra vez. Era una voz de mujer. Un grito de sesperado.

Seshomaru se apresuró a meterse en el agua y a na dar en la dirección de la que venía el grito. Miró a derecha y a izquierda. Tardó cinco se gundos en localizar a la persona que estaba gri tando. Se trataba de una mujer pelinefra, de grandes ojos verdes y piel pálida. Luchaba por no ahogarse porque el chaleco salvavidas se le había enganchado en las rocas.

Sus gritos eran cada vez más tenues. Obvia mente, estaba cansada. Mientras nadaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, Seshomaru sentía cómo la san gre se le agolpaba en las sienes. En cuanto llegó a su lado, no se molestó en hablar. Se apresuró a desenganchar el chaleco salvavidas de las rocas y a tomar a la chica en brazos.

Cuando iba hacia la orilla, una de sus pier nas quedó atrapada entre las algas, que se apo deraron de su piel como un pulpo hambriento y tiraron de él hacia abajo.

Seshomaru tuvo que soltar a la chica y durante un momento, mientras un remolino de agua se lo tragaba, sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Entonces, sintió pánico y el pulso se le aceleró mientras imaginaba que iba a morir.

De pronto, sintió que el pie quedaba libre, miró hacia abajo y vio a la mujer cortando las algas. Inmediatamente, Seshomaru salió a la superfi cie en busca de aire.

Tosió y escupió y, cuando creía que la fatiga lo iba a ganar, sintió un brazo en el pecho que lo agarraba y tiraba de él.

Seshomaru sentía bajo su cuerpo el movimiento de las olas mientras la mujer lo conducía hacia la orilla.

Aunque le dolían los pulmones, Seshomaru no tardó en recuperar la respiración y el pulso normal. Para cuando llegó a la orilla, podía an dar, pero al sentir la arena bajo sus pies se tumbó y descansó.

-Espero que no te pase nada, Lancelot -dijo la mujer con la respiración entrecortada.

Seshomaru tardó unos treinta segundos en contes tar á aquella mujer de acento estadounidense.

-¿Lancelot?

-Sí, el caballero que salvó a la damisela en apuros.

-Ya -murmuró Seshomaru pasándose la mano por la cara-. El caballero que corrió a rescatar a la damisela en apuros y consiguió que el pie se le quedara enganchado en las algas.

-Algas, estribos, ¿qué más da? -dijo ella po niéndole la mano en el hombro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sobreviviré -contestó Seshomaru abriendo los ojos-. Si yo soy Lancelot, tú eres...

Las palabras no salieron de su boca. Cu bierta por un halo de espesa niebla, a pocos milímetros de su rostro, había una mujer de una belleza tan impresionante que Seshomaru estuvo a punto de perderse en ella.

Tenía unos ojos del color del mar, verdes azulados, y una cabellera negra de kilómetros y kilómetros.

Seshomaru sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Era ella. Lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser... aquella necesidad, aquella conexión. ¿Cómo era posible? La sirena de hacía cuatro meses.

-Yo soy una idiota -dijo ella con brusque dad-. Más bien, me parece que somos los dos unos idiotas.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Primero, voy yo y me quedo atrapada en la rocas y, luego, llegas tú y te quedas atrapado en las algas -contestó la pelinegra pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Seshomaru se preguntó si aquella mujer lo besaría con ardor, como él quería besarla a ella, si lo intentara.

-A mí eso no me parece de idiotas.

-¿No? ¿Qué te parece, entonces? -Intervención divina. Puede que ambos es

tuviéramos esperando a que algo nos apresara. Por lo visto, la niebla no le permitía pensar con claridad. Seshomaru no tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo intensamente. -Yo no busco que me apresen, sino todo lo contrario. Quiero ser libre.

-A veces, parece lo mismo. -Es cierto. ¿Por qué será?

Seshomaru no tenía la respuesta, pero a ella tam poco parecía importarle. Se inclinó sobre él, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, lo miró con de seo y lo besó.

Seshomaru agradeció el peso de su cuerpo, la vo luptuosidad de sus pechos y sus labios.

Con la niebla como refugio, aquella mujer le estaba haciendo algo increíblemente eró tico, lo estaba haciendo sentir como jamás an tes se había sentido. Sus ojos, la manera de mi rarlo... lo habían embrujado, Seshomaru se sentía en trance...

Boca con boca, cuerpo con cuerpo, ambos escondidos entre la niebla. El paraíso.

La libertad de verse apresado.

Seshomaru sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. ¿O tal vez una pesadilla? Tal vez, sí, una pesadilla. Una pesa dilla en la que había perdido aquel control del que siempre presumía.

Entonces, el instinto animal hizo acto de presencia. En pocos segundos, se había colo cado sobre ella. La vio sonreír y se preguntó si estaría loca. ¿Acaso importaba?

El deseo que había invadido su cuerpo le era extraño o, tal vez, lo había estado contro lando durante demasiado tiempo...

Seshomaru no pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Aquella mujer tenía una boca caliente y una lengua dulce. Seshomaru sentía sus dedos entrelazados entre el pelo.

No podía pensar. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? -murmuró con tra sus labios.

La sirena le mordisqueó el labio inferior de manera erótica y negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea, pero me encanta.

-A mí también.

A Seshomaru se le volvió a quedar la cabeza en blanco cuando ella lo siguió besando de ma nera rápida y desesperada, urgiéndolo a se guirla. La locura se apoderó de él y sus besos se tornaron apasionados.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y apretó sus caderas contra el bulto que sobresalía en los vaqueros de Seshomaru. El, en un intento por recobrar el con trol, se apartó de ella un milímetro y la miró a los ojos.

En ellos no encontró más que deseo y ur gencia. La mujer gritó frustrada y Seshomaru la silen ció de la única manera que podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos.

A su alrededor, el mar rompía contra la ori lla.

A su alrededor, la niebla.

Con movimiento salvajes, la mujer le quitó la camiseta y le desabrochó los vaqueros. A Seshomaru no le dio tiempo ni de pensar y ya tenía los pantalones en los tobillos.

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, le quitó el bañador y acarició sus pechos volup tuosos y jugueteó con sus pezones. La mujer gritó excitada y se frotó contra su erección. Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del orgasmo, completamente liberada y dispuesta a tomar lo que quería.

Seshomaru siguió jugueteando con sus pezones mientras ella mantenía aquel ritmo contra su erección. Seshomaru comenzó a moverse con ella y, de repente, la mujer gritó y se apretó contra él.

Seshomaru, completamente excitado, la tumbó en la arena boca arriba. Le había quitado el baña dor y ante sí veía unas piernas abiertas junto al mar. Con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos hambrientos, la mujer lo envolvió con sus glo riosas piernas.

Seshomaru la miró fijamente.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Sí -susurró ella.

Sin más palabras ni pensamientos, Seshomaru se introdujo en su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, jadeó de placer.

-Eres una maravilla -comentó.

-Te advierto que no soy ningún angelito - contestó ella moviendo las caderas en una danza frenética.

Seshomaru creyó que se volvía loco. Se enfadó con sigo mismo por no ser capaz de aguantar más, pues no quería que aquello terminara, pero su cuerpo estaba débil después de tantos años de carencia.

Seshomaru sentía el sudor resbalándole por la frente mientras se movía en el interior de su cuerpo. Sentía las manos de Rin por todas partes; la espalda, en las nalgas, en los hom bros. De pronto, Rin se tensó y relajó las pier nas y Seshomaru supo que estaba al borde del clímax. La sensación era tan dulce que creyó que iba perder la cabeza, pero lo que perdió fue el control.

Mientras Rin se estremecía, Seshomaru se dejó ir y ambos explotaron al unísono.

Mientras el calor del cuerpo de Rin desa parecía, lo hizo también la niebla. Durante un minuto, rezó en silencio para desaparecer con ella, para estar a salvo de la realidad.

El hombre que tenía a su lado se giró. No, desde luego, no era un ángel. Escondió la cara en el cuello de su amante y se preguntó cómo demonios había dejado que sucediera aquello. Desde luego, Rin sabía disfrutar de la vida, pero acostarse con un perfecto desco nocido no era propio de ella.

Y, aun así, quería más.

Quería seguir tumbada desnuda junto al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, quería seguir sintiendo aquella sensación tan fantástica que acababa con su soledad y su in certidumbre.

Quería sentirse como una mujer deseada.

Estaba a punto de cumplir veintiséis años y sólo había tenido un amante, bastante malo, en toda su vida. Lo cierto era que siempre ha bía fantaseado con un momento como aquel, pero jamás había imaginado que se haría reali dad.

Ahora que se había producido, abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como había ima ginado.

Los pensamientos de Rin se disiparon cuando el hombre que tenía a su lado se incor poró y se sentó. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos violetas como el brezo la miraban lle nos de consternación.

Rin percibió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se sintió más desnuda de lo que es taba. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por como había actuado él o por como había actuado ella?

Sonrojándose, se puso el bañador e intentó hablar de manera natural.

-Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que es la primera vez que hago algo así -comentó.

-Te pido perdón -dijo él muy serio.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo...

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Seshomaru pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. Te estabas ahogando... -Exactamente igual que tú.-... y yo...

-Y nosotros -lo corrigió Rin.

Seshomaru se quedó callado y la miró fijamente. -¿Quién eres?

«¿Una loca?», se preguntó Rin. Desde luego, una mujer sin vergüenza y sin nada que ocultar, una mujer desesperada por vivir que había perdido la cabeza... por un momento.

-Tal vez, sea mejor que no sepamos quiénes somos.

-Imposible -contestó Seshomaru.

-No, no es tan difícil. Basta con no pregun tar.

«Basta con que me des cinco minutos para que desaparezca», pensó Rin.

-Me temo que aquí eso no se puede hacer.

-¿Por qué no?

Seshomaru se levantó, se puso los vaqueros y Rin pensó que aquel hombre no podría ser más perfecto aunque lo hubieran hecho de bronce. Tenía el pelo dorado casi blanco y largo, los rasgos de la cara marcados y unos ojos del color ambar... necesitados aunque orgullosos como los de un león.

-Digamos que soy un anticuado -contestó Seshomaru secamente.

-Bueno, pues yo no -dijo Rin.

Era una mentira, pero la ansiedad emocio nal siempre sacaba lo peor de ella. No estaba dispuesta a contarle nada a aquel hombre. No cuando estaba dejando bien claro que haberse acostado con ella había sido un gran error. No pensaba decirle su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni decirle que navegaba por las islas en memo ria de su abuelo mientras buscaba ideas para su próximo libro infantil.

No, lo único que quería era huir.

-No quiero tener que recurrir a dar órde nes, pero lo haré -dijo Seshomaru cruzándose de bra zos.

Rin lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Perdón?

-Me temo que te voy a tener que ordenar que me digas quién eres.

-¿Me estás dando una orden?

-Exacto.

Rin sonrió, se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es verdaderamente gracioso -comentó-. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El rey de Llandaron o algo parecido?

-Todavía no -contestó Seshomaru.

-Ya, y yo soy la reina de los mares -se burló Rin.

-No es momento para bromas, señorita...

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Rin poniéndose en pie.

Aquello era ridículo. Habían actuado sin pensar y habían cometido un horrible error, pero había terminado. Debía irse. Ahora mis mo. Antes de que aquella farsa fuera a más. Antes de que hiciera todavía más el ridículo.

-¿Alguna otra orden antes de que me vaya, Su Majestad?

-Sólo una más -contestó Seshomaru mirándola con severidad.

Rin tragó saliva y sintió un intenso calor en el bajo vientre.

-No he tenido cuidado y por ello debo pe dirte perdón.

-Por favor, deja de pedir perdón...

-Puede que estés embarazada de mí, que lleves en tus entrañas al futuro heredero de Llandaron -dijo Seshomaru muy serio-. Me temo que vas a tener que quedarte conmigo, en mi reino, hasta que estemos seguros de ello.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola aquí les dejo el capitulo número dos de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos aquellos que están dejando sus reviews eso me motiva a seguir subiendo la historia, por cierto me comentan que tienen problemas para leer los capítulos que porque la barra espaciadora corta las palabras? si es así tratare de solucionarlo aunque no sé como pues a mí en el documento de Word me aparece sin ningún problema y yo si lo puedo leer perfectamente XD.

Bueno pues ahora si a leer.

Capítulo Dos

Seshomaru observó cómo aquella preciosa mujer palidecía y se maldijo a sí mismo pues él era la causa de su sorpresa.

Había sido demasiado brusco y apresurado al explicarle la situación.

-Mira, no me importa quién seas, pero esto se nos ha ido de las manos –comentó Rin furiosa.

-¿No me crees? -preguntó Seshomaru calmado.

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó ella.

-Hay muchas maneras de probar mi identi dad.

-Estoy segura de ello -dijo Rin con sar casmo-, pero por hoy ya he tenido bastante.

-Yo también.

-Bien -concluyó Rin-. Mi barco se ha golpeado contra una roca y tengo que ir a bus car ayuda para que lo remolquen antes...

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo me en cargaré de que lo traigan.

-No es necesario.

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias...

-Gracias, pero ya me ocupo yo de eso. Ahora, si me perdonas... -dijo girándose para irse.

Pero Seshomaru no iba a consentir que se fuera así como así. Aquello no había hecho más que co menzar. La agarró de la mano.

Rin se giró hacia él con ira.

-Desde luego, tienes bastante cara, amigo -le espetó.

Seshomaru sonrió. Nadie jamás le había hablado con tanta ferocidad. Desde luego, era evidente que aquella mujer no creía que fuera el prín cipe heredero al trono de aquel país. Aun así, lo intrigaba.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras te reparan el barco? -le preguntó.

Rin apartó la mano.

-No tengo planes todavía.

Seshomaru miró hacia el mar y vio el barco cabece ando.

-Con los daños que debe de tener, van a tar dar varias semanas en reparártelo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Entiendo mucho de bar cos, así que puede que les eche una mano. -No creo que el señor Verrick te deje ha cerlo, pero puedes intentarlo.

-Gracias por el consejo. ¿Me puedo ir ya? -Sólo una cosa más. ¿Dónde te vas a hospe dar mientras arreglan el, barco?

-No lo sé -contestó Rin impaciente-. Su pongo que en la ciudad.

Seshomaru sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. No iba a permitir que aquella mujer se alojara en un hotel. Aunque no fuera una buena idea, la quería junto a él, donde la pudiera vigilar, donde la pudiera proteger.

Así, de paso, no se podría ir de Llandaron sin que él lo supiera. No podía permitir que lo hiciera embarazada de él.

-Te vas a quedar aquí, en mi casa de la playa -anunció.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? -Te lo acabo de decir.

-Sí, ya, el futuro rey -se burló Rin-. No veo a tus guardaespaldas por ningún sitio.

-No tienen permitida la entrada en mi resi dencia privada -contestó Seshomaru.

-Un poco inseguro para el futuro rey, ¿no? -preguntó Rin sarcásticamente.

-Puede que sí, pero después dé toda una vida de protección, así lo he elegido.

Rin lo miró a los ojos.

-Mira, amigo, lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido un error, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No lo podemos dejar así? Lo hemos hecho sin pensar. Ha de bido de ser la niebla lo que nos ha hecho com portarnos como...

-¿Dos idiotas? -Exactamente.

-Sí, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que puedas estar embarazada.

Rin tomó aire y se miró la tripa. Se pro dujo un largo silencio hasta que sus ojos se vol vieron a encontrar. Al hacerlo, Seshomaru vio en ellos sorpresa y ansiedad.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede que esté tomando la píldora? -dijo Rin.

-No creo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? -dijo ella levan tando el mentón en actitud desafiante-. ¿Te parezco tan poco deseable que no crees que tenga un novio estable?

¿Poco deseable? A Seshomaru le entraron ganas de reírse. Oír aquella palabra de unos labios tan jugosos, unos labios que quería volver a sabo rear, era de locos. Al mismo tiempo, la palabra «novio» hizo que se disparara una irritante cam panita en su cerebro.

Seshomaru apretó los dientes. No quería pensar en Rin con otro hombre, no quería pensar en que tomaría medidas anticonceptivas por que tenía una vida sexual activa. Ambos pensa mientos lo repugnaban y aquello era peli groso.

-No pretendía insultarte -contestó-. Sim plemente había dado por hecho que... bueno, llevas en el mar por lo menos cuatro meses. Sola. La necesidad de compañía...

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que llevo cuatro meses navegando? -lo interrumpió Rin.

-Te he visto -contestó Seshomaru.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-En Escocia, en mayo. Estaba en la playa y tú estabas en tu barco.

La brisa marina los envolvió y los ojos de Rin se tornaron más oscuros mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Eras tú?-Seshomaru asintió y percibió que el pulso se le ace leraba. Así que ella también lo había visto.

Rin se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonro jando sobremanera y odió que le ocurriera de lante de él. No solía avergonzarse por nada. De hecho, le gustaba ir directa al grano, hablar las cosas con franqueza, de resolver los problemas cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, con aquel hombre era dife rente, con aquel hombre tan guapo no era ella misma. El hecho de que hubiera soñado con volver a verlo la descorazonada todavía más.

-¿Quién eres de verdad? -le preguntó apar tándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Soy el Príncipe Seshomaru Taisho -contestó Seshomaru sonriendo-. De verdad.

-Mientes.

-No miento -insistió Seshomaru.

Rin contuvo el aliento y lo miró de arriba abajo. Su abuelo siempre le había di cho que se le daba bien juzgar la naturaleza de las personas. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era difícil de descifrar, era como si tuviera barrotes que impidieran la entrada de los demás. Aun así, Rin vio en sus ojos honor y ver dad.

Gimió y se giró hacia el mar. Aquello era im posible. Imposible. Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Un príncipe, por amor del cielo. ¿De verdad acababa de hacer el amor con un prín cipe?

Se tocó la tripa.

Un hijo...

Un dolor ya conocido se apoderó de su co razón. A ella la habían tratado como a una adulta, con todas las responsabilidades que eso. conllevaba, desde que tenía cinco años. Desde entonces, había soñado con tener una familia y muchos hijos para enseñarles a leer, a nave gar, a nadar y, sobre todo, a ser libres como sólo los niños lo son.

Pero tener un hijo de aquella manera...

Y con un príncipe...

Durante un momento, Rin pensó que se debía de haber quedado dormida en la cubierta de su barco bajo el sol. Tal vez, estaba soñando y aquello, el accidente, la niebla, el hombre, no era más que un sueño...

Esperanzada, se pellizcó el brazo. Estaba despierta.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -quiso saber él. Rin lo miró.

-Rin Kasami, de San Diego, California -murmuró.

-Muy bien,, Rin -sonrió él agarrándola de la mano-. Ven a mi casa, sécate y vamos a avisar para que vengan a arreglar tu barco.

-¡No por favor, otra estadounidense no! -exclamó el rey.

Seshomaru, apoyado en la chimenea de la biblio teca, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano Inuyasha y a su hermana Sango, embarazada de pocos meses. Ellos miraron a sus cónyuges, am bos estadounidenses, y todos estallaron en una carcajada.

Hacía diez minutos que Seshomaru había dejado a su sirenita en el baño. Había jurado y requete jurado que no se iba a ir, por lo menos aquella noche, pero Seshomaru no sabía si creerla.

Aun así, la había dejado sola porque necesi taba distanciarse de ella. De lo contrario, la hu biera tomado entre sus brazos y le habría vuelto a hacer el amor.

De pronto, se encontró imaginándosela des nuda, metida en la bañera, con burbujas de vainilla hasta el cuello... Apretó las manos y se dijo que debía contro larse.

-A diferencia de mi hermano y mi hermana -le dijo a su padre con el ceño fruncido-, no hay... amor entre nosotros.

El rey acarició a Kirara, su perro lobo, y a continuación dio un trago a su brandy.

-Espero que no. No sería el mejor momen to para andar por ahí haciendo el loco con...

-¿Una estadounidense, Su Alteza? -bromeó Kagome, la esposa de Inuyasha.

El rey intentó dirigir a su nuera, también embarazada, una mirada de reprobación, pero le salió una sonrisa. Cuando la preciosa veteri naria le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la rodi lla, el padre de Seshomaru incluso se sonrojó.

Ver a su progenitor pasar de ser un monarca autoritario a un osito de peluche sorprendió a Seshomaru. Nunca había visto aquel aspecto de su pa dre. Desde luego, no desde que había vuelto a casa.

No había que ser psicólogo para darse cuen ta de lo mucho que aquella estadounidense había suavizado su carácter.

Inuyasha miró a Seshomaru y sonrió.

-Así que apareció en la playa, ¿no?

Seshomaru asintió. No estaba mintiendo, pero los detalles de su encuentro con Rin sobre la arena no tenían por qué ser divulgados. Aun así, la verdad no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza.

-Su barco necesita una reparación.

-¿Y tú la has invitado a quedarse aquí hasta que esté terminado? -sonrió Miroku, el marido de Sango con una sonrisa igual de pícara que la de Inuyasha.

El nuevo jefe de seguridad del palacio y anti guo marine americano era demasiado pregun tón.

-Exacto -contestó Seshomaru-. Apareció en mi playa privada, así que supongo que eso me hace responsable de ella.

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron y volvieron a son reír.

-¿No solías soñar de pequeño con sirenas? -le preguntó su hermana dando un trago a su zumo de arándanos.

-Claro que sí -apuntó Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió y se arrebujó contra su marido, que tenía un cachorro de perro lobo, Buyo, en su regazo

-Qué romántico.

Miroku se giró hacia su esposa.

-¿Y qué pasaba en aquellos sueños, ángel?

Seshomaru suspiró.

-¿Cuándo cenamos?

Todos lo ignoraron mientras escuchaban a Sango.

-Seshomaru siempre fue un niño estoico. No solía hablar de nada privado, pero cuando empezó a tener aquellos sueños, el mismo sueño todas las noches durante un año entero, no pudo mantenerse callado. Yo era pequeña, pero re cuerdo perfectamente su expresión cuando nos lo contó.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo Seshomaru en tono de ad vertencia.

-No hemos hecho más que empezar -con testó Inuyasha chasqueando la lengua.

Sango sonrió y continuó.

-Se sentaba en el tejado de las cuadras y mi raba al mar y nos hablaba de ella. Era una si rena pelinegra, de ojos verdes y piel muy blanca que salía del mar con los brazos abiertos.

-No te olvides de sus poderes mágicos -le recordó Inuyasha.

-¿Tenía poderes mágicos? -quiso saber el rey.

Seshomaru gimió y se sirvió un whisky. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel estúpido sueño adolescente todavía lo persiguiera? ¿Y qué había sido de aquellas cenas familiares silenciosas y tranqui las que siempre le habían encantado?

-Nos decía que cuando ella lo miraba, sen tía como si pudiera volar, como si fuera libre, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa -suspiró Sango.

Seshomaru maldijo y agarró el vaso de whisky con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Eso parece poesía, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí parece es que es taba enamorado de ella.

Seshomaru miró a sus hermanos.

-Os advierto que hay muchas historias hu millantes que podría contarles a vuestras pare jas.

Kagome sonrió encantada. -¿Como cuáles?

Inuyasha besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

-Se está tirando un farol, cariño.

-¿Seguro, hermanito?

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para después de ce nar? -propuso Kagome-. ¿Y cómo es Rin?

Seshomaru pensó lo rápida que era su cuñada. Ha bía cambiado de tema y había vuelto a la con versación del principio. Debería haberse enfa dado, pero ningún hombre podía enfadarse con aquella mujer tan guapa y tan inteligente.

-¿No será pelinegra? -preguntó Kagome.

-Es pelinegra, tiene los ojos verdes y la piel muy blanca -contestó Seshomaru, sin darle impor tancia-. De los poderes mágicos, no sé nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sólo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y los cubitos de hielo de los vasos. Seshomaru vio que todos se miraban de reojo ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y por qué no cena hoy con nosotros? -preguntó el rey.

-Quería estar sola -contestó Seshomaru-. Y des pués de... de la tensión de haber perdido el barco, creí que era mejor no agobiarla.

-Me gustaría conocer a esa joven -insistió su padre.

Sango asintió.

-Creo que nos gustaría conocerla a todos.

-¿Qué os parece si organizamos un picnic mañana? -propuso Kagome-. Podríamos decír selo a la tía Kaede y a Mioga y llevarnos a los pe rros también.

Seshomaru observó cómo su familia hacía planes para conocer a su invitada y volvió a sentir que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Pri mero, había sido lo que había sucedido con Rin en la playa, aquella extraña necesidad de poseerla y, ahora, la insistencia de su fami lia.

Se sentía como si fuera un mero testigo, al guien que pasara por allí, en su propia vida. Como si alguna fuerza de la naturaleza lo hu biera barrido.

Antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, su padre se puso en pie.

-Muy bien, mañana nos vamos todos de pic nic. No hay más que decir, así que vamos a ce nar.

Rin salió del baño un poco más relajada.

Aquello era de locos. Estaba en el baño de la casa del príncipe de Llandaron intentando relajarse.

¿Y qué podía hacer para apartar de su men te aquel deseo?

Desde luego, su psiquiatra de San Diego se hubiera quedado de piedra ante su comporta miento de aquel día. Normalmente, sus sesio nes estaban plagados de dolores pasados: su in fancia solitaria, la muerte de sus padres, su devoción hacia su amado abuelo y su pánico a mantener una relación con alguien a quien pudiera terminar perdiendo. pero lo de aquel día...

La situación en la que se encontraba estaba más allá de todo análisis.

Rin se acercó al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, se quitó la toalla y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Ojos brillantes, labios sonrosados, mejillas coloreadas. Tenía la apariencia de una mujer que había experimentado lujuria, exci tación y satisfacción, la apariencia de una mu jer a la que acababan de insuflar vida.

Rin no pudo evitar tocarse la tripa.

Sonrió. Seshomaru y ella habían hecho el amor en un momento muy arriesgado, pero, ¿sería posi ble aquel milagro? ¿Sería posible que una nueva vida estuviera creciendo en sus entrañas en aquel momento de su vida tan maravilloso y tan loco? ¿Y si fuera así qué iba a hacer?

Levantó el mentón. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, como siempre. Enfrentarse a la vida sin miedo y disfrutar de cada momento sin arre pentirse.

Sin arrepentirse.

-¿Rin?

Seshomaru había vuelto de cenar. Se apresuró a ta parse con la toalla. ¿Por qué llegaba tan pronto? Sin duda, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera huido.

Tomó aire y se giró. Tragó saliva. La puerta del baño estaba abierta. Saber que Seshomaru estaba al otro lado la había dejado petrificada.

-No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto -con testó-. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta, por fa vor? Ahora mismo salgo.

Lo oyó reír.

-¿Te has vuelto tímida de repente?

-No ha sido de repente -murmuró ella. -¿Ah, no? ¿Y lo de hoy?

-Lo de hoy ha sido porque estaba temporal mente cegada por...

-¿El deseo? -dijo Seshomaru.

-Más bien,, por haber estado a punto de mo rir. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta?

-No sé, me intriga saber qué harías si no lo hiciera...

En un arranque de ira, Rin fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

-¡Eres imposible! Y tú eres...

-Yo también soy imposible. ¿Qué quieres? Seshomaru la miró de arriba abajo.

-No deberías preguntarme eso cuando sólo llevas puesta una toalla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no eres un caba llero?

-Exactamente.

Rin sintió un intenso calor, pero se con troló.

-Quiero que te quede una cosa clara. Lo de hoy ha sido un lapsus. Te puedo asegurar que no se va a volver a repetir. Seshomaru asintió. -Bien.

-¿Bien?

-No suplico, Rin.

-Bien porque yo no agacho la cabeza ante ningún príncipe.

-Me alegro de que hayamos dejado esto claro -dijo Seshomaru divertido-. Ahora, vístete y sal. Te he traído la cena.

Rin miró por encima de su hombro y vio varias bandejas de plata sobre una mesa.

-Muchas gracias, Seshomaru, pero no tengo mu cha hambre.

-Tienes que comer, Rin -insistió él.

-No sé si has entendido lo que te acabo de decir hace un momento. No consiento que me den órdenes.

-No lo hago por ti -contestó Seshomaru mirán dola con dureza-. No voy a permitir que mi hijo se muera de hambre.

Las palabras de Seshomaru la hirieron como jamás hubiera imaginado. El mero pensamiento de hacer daño a un niño, a su hijo, hizo que a Rin se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ahora mismo salgo -dijo tomando aire para tranquilizarse.

Seshomaru asintió y salió del baño.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos pues aquí reportándome nuevamente y dejándoles este nuevo capítulo: muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo y dejando sus reviews en verdad muchas graciasJ.**

**Y en especial a Ako Nomura no se porque se desconfigura al subirla aqui ya vi que es verdad eso de que se separan las palabras no se si sea porque yo tengo el documento en word en arial 12 y al pasarlo aqui se configuro a otro tipo de letra y numero pero bueno por hoy lo corregi bueno eso creo XD. **

**Pues ahora si aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, matta ne.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Seshomaru siguió a Rin a la terraza con dos tazas de café, uno solo y negro y el otro con leche y descafeinado.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria? ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En mi futuro.

-¿Qué ves?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-No está muy claro.

-Supongo que no -dijo Seshomaru dejando las tazas sobre la mesa.

La noche los envolvía y la luz de las estrellas los iluminaba mientras la brisa marina jugaba con la arena.

Seshomaru le indicó a Rin que se sentara en una butaca, pero ella negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras. Se sentó en el último escalón y metió los pies en la arena.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar en esta par te de la orilla -comentó-, pero es muy bonito.

Seshomaru se quedó mirándola y tuvo que mor derse la lengua para no decirle que lo más bonito que había a aquel lado de la orilla era ella.

-¿Por qué estabas navegando por aquí? -le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No sé si lo vas a entender.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pareces muy... práctico -sonrió Rin.

-Me parece que te equivocas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora resulta que Su Alteza es salvaje y hace locuras?

-Puedo ser así -contestó Seshomaru mirando a la arena, donde habían hecho el amor-. Hábla me de tu viaje -añadió intentando apartar de su mente el deseo que sentía por ella.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña -comenzó Rin- y nunca pensé que tu viera más familia que mi horrible tía. Era una mujer que me daba mucho miedo. Se parecía mucho a mis padres, era muy protectora y se preocupaba demasiado por todo, pero no tenía corazón. Entonces, un día, descubrí que tenía un abuelo -recordó sonriente-. Vino a buscarme y me llevó con él. Crecí con él en su barco y él me enseñó a enfrentarme a los retos y a no tener miedo. Navegábamos casi todos los días. Aquel hombre me trataba de maravilla, me hacía sentir especial, querida. Me hizo sonreír todos los días que estuvo vivo.

Seshomaru nunca había oído a nadie hablar así, de manera abierta y sincera. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-¿Cuándo murió?

-El año pasado.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también. Teníamos casi terminado el Daydream y su sueño era navegar por estas islas. Seshomaru sonrió al comprenderlo todo. -¿O sea que lo has hecho por él?

-Sí -contestó Rin-. Llandaron era la úl tima isla que me quedaba por hacer, pero…-No has podido terminar de rodearla. Rin asintió.

A Seshomaru le habían enseñado a ser diplomático y a tener tacto, pero no a saber consolar a los demás.

-Lo conseguirás -le dijo apartándole un mechón de la cara.

Rin se giró y lo miró.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Seshomaru. Llandaron era muy importante para mi abuelo. Sobre todo, Baratin. Nació allí y vivió allí durante más de trece años.

Seshomaru la miró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes familia aquí?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. Mi abuelo nunca me habló de ello.

-Kasami. Ese apellido no me suena.

-No, claro que no. Es el apellido de mi padre y el abuelo del que yo te hablo era el padre de mi madre. Se lo llevaron de Llandaron cuando su madre murió.

-¿Cómo se apellidaba?

-Turk. Se llamaba Totosai Turk.

Seshomaru se quedó sin habla. Totosai Turk. Hacía muchos años que no oía aquel nombre. Para uno de los miembros de su clan pronunciarlo era lo más cercano que había a la blasfemia, pero su nieta había vuelto a casa y su familia tenía derecho a saberlo.

Con un instinto protector como antes no había conocido, Seshomaru le pasó a Rin el brazo por la cintura.

-Subamos a tomarnos el café. Se está haciendo tarde.

Rin se quedó mirando lo que tenía ante sí con los ojos como platos.

En Estados Unidos, un picnic consistía en pollo frito, ensalada de patata, fresas, pan de molde y todas las hormigas que hubiera por allí cerca.

La mesa que tenía ante sí lucía con frutas, carnes, ostras y vino, quesos y pan fresco.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Seshomaru apretándole la mano mientras se acercaban-, no muerden.

-Estoy bien -le aseguró ella.

-Nada te da miedo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

Lo cierto era que quería impresionar a aquella gente, algo que no era propio de ella. Normalmente, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de ella, algo que había here dado de su abuelo.

Sin embargo, las personas que los esperaban sentadas a aquella estupenda mesa eran los familiares de Seshomaru y quería caerles bien. Si resultara finalmente que estuviera embarazada de él, aquel grupo de gente iba a convertirse en su familia y no había nada que Rin deseara más en el mundo que una familia cariñosa para su hijo.

-Primero te voy a presentar a mi padre -anunció Seshomaru.

-¿Al rey? -susurró Rin.

-Sí -contestó Seshomaru enarcando una ceja-. Creí que no tenías miedo...

Y no lo tengo. Simplemente, creía que íba mos a empezar por alguien más fácil, como un duque o una condesa o algo así.

Seshomaru chasqueó la lengua y le apretó la mano de nuevo.

-Vamos.

El rey de Llandaron estaba sentado en una butaca blanca. Era un hombre grande, de espaldas anchas y mirada seria. Cuando se acercó a él, Rin sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

-Majestad -comenzó Seshomaru-, le presento a Rin Kasami. Rin, mi padre, el Rey Inu no Taisho.

Rin inclinó la cabeza como había visto hacer en las películas y rezó para haberlo hecho bien.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Majestad.

El rey la miró de arriba abajo, desde las zapatillas de deporte que se había comprado aquella mañana hasta los vaqueros y la blusa blanca que llevaba pasando por el maquillaje y el pelo.

-Un pez raro, Seshomaru -exclamó el hombre-. Lo cierto es que se parece mucho a tu sirena, ¿no?

Tomada por sorpresa, Rin se giró hacia su acompañante.

-¿Tu qué?

La risa del rey lo inundó todo.

-Nada -murmuró Seshomaru-. Muchas gracias, padre.

-De nada, hijo.

-Vamos a buscar una sombra para sentarnos-dijo Seshomaru tomándola de la mano de nuevo. Rin inclinó apresuradamente la cabeza de nuevo.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Majestad -repitió.

-Lo mismo digo, querida.

-¿Me vas a explicar de qué iba eso? -le dijo

Rin mientras se alejaban hacia la mesa del bufé.

-Después de comer.

-Bien, pero que sepas que te lo voy a recordar.

-No lo dudo. Rin sonrió.

-Antes de comer, me gustaría conocer al resto de tu familia.

-Después de lo que acaba de decir mi padre, no me parece una buena idea, pero... -contestó Seshomaru guiándola hacia un grupo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes y presentándoselos.

A continuación, les indicó en tono de advertencia que quedaba prohibido hablar de sirenas y apariciones de la infancia.

El grupo asintió no muy convencido y Rin se dijo que debía preguntarle también por eso.

Seshomaru, su hermano Inuyasha y su cuñado Miroku se pusieron a hablar de fútbol y Rin se en contró en compañía de Sango y de Kagome.

Fue extraño, pero Rin sintió una conexión inmediata con ambas mujeres. Kagome era también de California, una mujer normal y corriente, cariñosa. Sango, por su parte, no era una princesa prepotente, como Rin había espe rado. Era increíblemente amable y afectuosa.

Eran las amigas que nunca había tenido y que siempre había deseado y se moría de ganas por contarles lo que había pasado entre Seshomaru y ella, pero Rin era una persona cautelosa por naturaleza y dejó el episodio del día anterior donde tenía que estar: en la niebla.

-¿Así que tú viniste aquí para cuidar al perro lobo del rey? -le preguntó Rin a Kagome.

La veterinaria señaló a la preciosa perra que dormía bajo la butaca del rey.

-Kirara ha tenido unos cachorros preciosos -contestó Kagome acariciando a uno de ellos-. Este fue el más pequeño de todos.

-¿Y dejaron que te lo quedaras por eso? Qué maravilla.

Kagome sonrió encantada.

-Lo cierto es que me llevé un cachorro, un príncipe y un hijo.

Aquello hizo reír a Sango.

-Además de una hermana y un cuñado muy pesado.

-No digas eso -le dijo Kagome tocándose la tripa-. Podría oírte su hijo.

-Dios mío, es cierto, y el mío también.

Ambas mujeres se rieron y se tocaron la tripa. Por alguna estúpida razón, Rin hizo lo mismo.

Kagome la vio y frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bien?

Rin se sonrojó y se apresuró a apartar la mano y a sonreír.

-Sí, pero es que tengo un poco de hambre -mintió poniéndose en pie-. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo?

-Unas galletas y un poco de queso -contestó Kagome mientras Sango asentía.

Rin se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba colocado el bufé diciéndose que era idiota. No debía encariñarse con aquella gente ni con aquel país y, mucho menos, con Seshomaru y con el niño que no estaba segura de ir a tener.

Decidió irse después de comer a ver qué tal iba su barco. Así, volvería a la realidad. -Rin -la llamó Seshomaru.

Rin se giró y vio que Seshomaru llegaba acompañado de una pareja mayor y de otro cachorro. Al ver al hombre, tuvo una extraña palpitación.

-Te quería presentar a otras dos personas-sonrió Seshomaru-. Acaban de llegar. Me parece que te va a resultar fascinante.

La mujer, de preciosos ojos color violeta, tomó la mano de Rin y sonrió.

-Me llamo Kaede.

-Es mi tía -le explicó Seshomaru.

Rin sonrió sintiéndose increíblemente indecisa sin saber por qué.

-Encantada de conocerla, Alteza. -Lo mismo digo, Rin.

La tía de Seshomaru era increíblemente dulce y cariñosa, pero Rin estaba concentrada en el hombre que había a su lado, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Rin lo conocía de algo, pero aquello era imposible.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Rin Kasami -contestó-. ¿Y usted, señor? -añadió sin poder reprimirse. -Mioga Turk -contestó el hombre estre chándole la mano.

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba. -¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Turk? -Sí.

-¿Rin? -dijo Seshomaru preocupado.

Kaede le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, querida? Rin apenas los oía.

-¿Conocía usted a un hombre llamado Totosai Turk, que nació en Baratin?

-No mencione usted ese nombre en mi presencia.

-¿Lo conocía?

-Era mi hermano pequeño. Abandonó a la familia -contestó el anciano enfadado-. Menudo canalla.

-Mioga, por favor-dijo Seshomaru agarrando a Rin de la cintura.

-No lo entiendo -dijo ella.

-¿De qué conoce usted a Totosai? -preguntó

Kaede preocupada por Mioga e interesada por Rin.

Rin no podía dejar de mirar a Mioga. -Es... era mi abuelo.

Mioga la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no dijo nada. Durante un buen rato, sólo se oyó el mar a lo lejos y las conversaciones de los demás.

Rin se preguntó qué debía decir, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada pues Mioga se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Seshomaru miró el fax que tenía ante sí y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la cabeza para concentrarse en nada.

Había vuelto a casa con Rin hacía cuatro horas y no habían hablado mucho. Rin es taba pálida y confundida y se había ido a su ha bitación casi inmediatamente.

Seshomaru quería consolarla, quería explicarle que había invitado a Mioga al picnic porque había querido darle una sorpresa, pero no se le daba bien pedir perdón, sobre todo, cuando era por un error personal.

Aun así, no podía quedarse allí sentado sin hacer nada.

Dejó el trabajo a un lado, salió de su despacho y bajó las escaleras. La casa estaba en silencio. Hacía media hora que Rin había ido a decirle que la niebla se había disipado e iba a darse un baño en el mar.

A Seshomaru no le había parecido muy buena idea, pero se dio cuenta de que Rin necesitaba relajarse nadando. Sabía que necesitaba el consuelo del mar. A él le había pasado muchas veces.

Seshomaru aspiró la brisa marina y la buscó con la mirada.

Tal y como le había prometido, estaba nadando cerca de la orilla. Seshomaru la observó mientras buceaba y volvía a emerger a la superficie con el pelo hacia atrás y los hombros mojados.

Desde luego, era la recreación perfecta de su sueño de la infancia.

Seshomaru no pudo evitar ir hacia ella. Bajo el cielo de pinceladas de Van Gogh, se acercó a la orilla y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones.

Se dijo que un chapuzón rápido le devolvería la cordura. Se adentró en el agua e intentó convencerse de que su frialdad lo curaría.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Rin, a pocos centímetros de ella, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que nada de eso era verdad.

Lo cierto era que quería estar cerca de ella. Exactamente igual que le pasaba con la sirena de pelo encendido de sus sueños, cuando estaba con Rin se sentía vivo y libre.

-Muy valiente por su parte, Alteza -dijo ella secándose la cara con las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que se ha atrevido a volver a la escena del crimen.

-Bueno, ya que me has salvado la vida una vez, cuento con que lo vuelvas hacer si se vuelve a presentar la ocasión.

-No lo sé. Después de los problemas con los que me encontré la última vez...

¿Dejarías que me ahogara para no tener que enfrentarte al...?

-¿Dolor? -sonrió Rin.

-Iba a decir placer.

-Eso no se va a repetir, Seshomaru.

Seshomaru pensó que ninguno de los dos tenía el nivel de control suficiente para asegurarse de que aquello fuera a ser así.

-Como tú quieras, Rin -contestó sin embargo.

-Lo dices como si estuvieras esperando a que ceda.

-¿A que cedas?

-Sí, como si dieras por hecho que cuando no pueda más voy a abrazarte y a apretarte contra mí.

Seshomaru sintió que el pecho se le encogía.

-Tal vez, no lo digo dándolo por hecho si no con curiosidad y... esperanza.

Rin se pasó la lengua por los labios ha ciendo que Seshomaru se excitara.

-Satisface mi curiosidad -le dijo con el pulso a mil por hora-. ¿Qué pasaría cuando me hubieras apretado contra ti?

-No lo sé -murmuró Rin-. Supongo que te besaría.

-¿Sería un beso casto o apasionado?

-Las dos cosas-contestó Rin con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Y luego?

-No lo sé.

-Sí que lo sabes -dijo Seshomaru acercándose a ella-. ¿Me abrazarías la cintura con las piernas?

-Probablemente.

Seshomaru estaba a punto de explotar, pero apretó los puños bajo el agua y se dijo que tenía que controlarse. Debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

-Suena estupendamente, Rin, pero... -¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

-Sería un movimiento demasiado atrevido.

-¿Y no crees que yo sea atrevida?

Seshomaru sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

-No -contestó.

Rin lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo único que digo es que tomar lo que quieres sin la protección de la niebla y sin excusas es...

-¿Te crees que no me atrevería a hacerlo?

A Seshomaru no le dio tiempo a contestar. Sintió sus piernas en la cintura y se encontró apretado contra ella mientras Rin lo besaba. Y él se dejó hacer.

La acarició en la oscuridad de la noche hasta hacerla gemir. Rin sabía a gloria. Era perfecta. La apretó con fuerza posesiva contra él. Era suya. En aquellos momentos, era suya.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que Rin se separó de él.

-¿Queda demostrado que sí me atrevo, Al teza?

-Sí, eres muy atrevida -contestó Seshomaru apretando los dientes.

Ella asintió con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ahora, me voy. ¿Vienes?

-En un momento.

Rin salió del agua y, una vez en la orilla, se giró hacia él.

-No te pasará nada si te dejo ahí solo, ¿verdad?

-Siempre he estado solo y nunca me ha pasado nada.

-Entonces, buenas noches.

Seshomaru la observó mientras se alejaba en dirección a la casa. Una vez a solas, aprovechó para nadar un rato. Aquellos jueguecitos le habían dejado la mente calenturienta y la entrepierna dolorida.

Pero no era eso lo que lo preocupaba. Es taba acostumbrado a aguantar sin sexo; al fin y al cabo, así había sido durante su matrimonio. No, era algo mucho más peligroso. Por primera vez en seis años, se sentía conectado con la vida, con el deseo, con la necesidad y con el dolor.

Y Rin Kasami era la clave de todo aquello...

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo y comentando pues eso me motiva a seguir subiendo la historia, bueno pues no las hago esperar aquí el cuarto capítulo de Pasión desbordada, matta ne. **

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Sarah Ardilla abrazó el grano que había encon trado y sonrió...

Rin suspiró, tachó la frase y volvió a co menzar.

Cuando Sarah Ardilla se despertó aquella mañana supo que aquel era el día en el que iba a encontrar a su familia...

Rin sonrió. Aquello ya estaba mejor. No era maravilloso, pero estaba mejor que antes.

Se preguntó si sería posible que la belleza de Llandaron la estuviera ayudando a escribir. O serían los besos de cierto príncipe alto y muy guapo?

Se sonrojó como una adolescente, cerró el cuaderno y se apoyó en una piedra soleada. Sólo hacía una semana que había llegado a tierra. Hacía una semana que había hecho el amor con Seshomaru y no hacía más que pensar en él.

No podía apartar de su mente aquellos ojos, aquellos labios y, por supuesto, la increíble posibilidad de que hubieran concebido un hijo.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si la atracción que sentía por él hubiera sido puramente física. Pero no lo era. Lo cierto era que había cosas en él que la hacían desear que fuera su compañero.

Ella, que sólo quería libertad. Ella, que no necesitaba nadie.

O eso creía.

Rin se quedó mirando el mar, las olas y se estremeció.

-¿Nos has estado evitando? ¿O ha sido sólo a mí? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rin se giró sorprendida y se encontró con Mioga.

-Vaya, me has dado un susto de muerte -con testó.

-Perdón - se disculpó el hombre bajando a la arena con la agilidad de alguien que tuviera la mitad de edad que él-. Lo cierto es que te quería pedir perdón por un par de cosas, pero espero que no me hagas decírtelas.

-Claro que no -sonrió Rin sabiendo que aquel hombre, como buen hermano de su abuelo, tenía mucho orgullo.

-¿Has visto algo más que esta casa la última semana? -le preguntó Mioga.

-Sí, esta mañana he ido a ver qué tal iba mi barco.

-¿Cuánto te han dicho que van a tardar en repararlo?

-Dos semanas.

Mioga asintió. Se parecía tanto al abuelo de Rin que casi le dolía mirarlo. Aquel hombre era el único familiar que tenía con vida y estaba demasiado enfadado para reconocerlo.

Como para consolarla, el cachorro de perro lobo que lo acompañaba se acercó a ella y se tumbó a su lado. A los pocos segundos, su calor le llegó al corazón y la tranquilizó.

-Se llama Aggie -le dijo Mioga apoyándose en la misma piedra que ella.

-Es preciosa.

-Me sigue a todas partes. Es una pesada.

Rin se rió mientas, acariciaba al cachorro.

-El abuelo decía lo mismo de Smoke, el gato que teníamos -comentó sin pensar lo que decía-, pero lo cierto era que luego le gustaba tenerlo tumbado en el regazo ronroneando.

Mioga no contestó.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?

-Espero que un cuento nuevo -contestó Rin encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy escritora, escribo cuentos para niños, pero ahora mismo me encuentro bloqueada.

-Menudo fastidio.

-Sí, puede ser muy grave si dura demasiado tiempo y yo llevo así desde que...

Rin se revolvió incómoda.

-¿Desde cuándo? -quiso saber Mioga.

-Desde que murió mi abuelo.

El hombre la miró con furia y carraspeó.

-Así que ha muerto, ¿eh?

Rin asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-El año pasado.

Mioga apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando el mar en silencio. Rin se moría de ganas por preguntarle cosas de la vida de su abuelo en Baratin y quería saber por qué no se habían hablado en todos aquellos años.

-Mi abuela era escritora -dijo Mioga de repente.

-¿De verdad ? -contestó Rin sorpren dida.

-Sí, escribía poesía.

-Me encantaría leer algunos de sus poemas.

Mioga se encogió de hombros.

-Si los encuentro, te los dejaré.

-Eso sería maravilloso, Mioga.

-Si quieres, podemos buscarlos hoy mismo, pero primero tengo que ir al Picnic Anual de Llandaron. Es un evento que se celebra todos los años y acuden todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Dado que tú ahora vives aquí, debes venir con nosotros.

Pensar en tener que ir a semejante acto hizo que Rin se pusiera nerviosa. No sabía qué lugar ocupaba allí... ni siquiera si tenía uno. Desde luego, no estaba preparada para contes tar a ciertas preguntas sobre Seshomaru y ella.

-Me encantaría, Mioga pero tengo mucho trabajo...

-No es una invitación, sino una orden del rey -le dijo Mioga poniéndose en pie y limpiándose los pantalones-. El príncipe Seshomaru va a hablar y va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No te lo ha dicho? -dijo Mioga con las cejas enarcadas.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Hace cuatro meses que se separó de su mujer. Tiene que explicar la nueva situación a sus súbditos y espera que lo acepten sin princesa y sin heredero.

Rin sintió una punzada de nervios en la tripa, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaría creciendo aquel heredero si ella estuviera embarazada.

-¿Y por qué no iban a aceptarlo?

-Porque es la tradición. Jamás en este país un príncipe ha sido rey sin esposa y ningún rey puede reinar sin heredero.

Los nervios de Rin abrieron paso a un intenso miedo. Por eso, Seshomaru se había interesado tanto por la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Y Seshomaru quieres ser rey -comentó.

-Más que nada en el mundo -contestó Mioga.

Eso quería decir que, si estuviera embarazada de él...

Rin cerró los ojos e intentó controlar su corazón desbocado, pero no le sirvió de nada.

Si estuviera embarazada, su hijo pertenecería a Llandaron.

Exactamente igual que ella.

«La aprensión no vale de nada».

Seshomaru se repitió una y otra vez aquellas palabras.

Nunca en sus treinta y cinco años de vida le había dado miedo hablar a su pueblo, pero aquel día se jugaba mucho. Se jugaba su futuro, el futuro para el que lo habían educado.

Su pueblo podía elegir a su hermano como futuro rey y lo cierto era que no estaría obrando mal.

Todos los reyes que había tenido Llandaron habían sido fieles al mismo lema: «la única manera de que el país viviera en paz y armonía era seguir la tradición y la ley».

Seshomaru Taisho estaba dispuesto a respetar aquella norma y los deseos de su pueblo.

El camino de piedra que llevaba al escenario se le hizo largo y pesado, pero consiguió llegar. Ante sí, filas y filas de rostros interesados esperaban sus palabras.

Obviamente, esperaban un caluroso recibimiento y el deseo de que disfrutaran del picnic, no que les contara lo que había ocurrido con su matrimonio.

Durante un segundo, sintió que se había quedado sin voz, pero cuando vio una cabellera negra y una gran sonrisa entre los presentes, sintió que la tensión desaparecía.

Nunca habría esperado una reacción así de él.

Había dado instrucciones específicas de que no le dijeran nada a Rin de aquel evento. No quería que se enterara de su fracaso, no quería que viera cómo lo rechazaba su gente.

Lo cierto era que la opinión de Rin le importaba mucho, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Asintió y comenzó su discurso...

Rin se arrellanó en el asiento de la limusina. Nunca había ido en un coche tan lujoso y le estaba gustando la experiencia. Más allá de las ventanas tintadas, la ciudad descansaba mientras el chófer los llevaba hacia la playa.

A su lado, el príncipe Seshomaru guardaba silencio. Sin duda, estaba repasando su discurso de aquella tarde.

-Siempre he estado dispuesto a entregar mi vida por mi país -dijo-. Hoy, he entregado mi corazón, mi alma y mi futuro.

Rin sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquel hombre de palabras apasionadas y naturaleza en absoluto egoísta hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Lo miró. Mandíbula cuadrada, nariz aguileña, ojos dorados y pobladas cejas oscuras. Sí, definitivamente, aquel hombre tenía belleza y carácter.

Rin tomó aire para tranquilizar a su pulso desbocado. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía deseos de sentarse en el regazo de un hombre para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

No había duda, estaba en apuros. Seshomaru Taisho se había ganado el corazón de sus súbditos y el suyo también.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él.

-Sí -contestó Rin-. ¿Y tú? Supongo que después de un día como hoy, estarás agotado. -Todo ha salido bien -sonrió Seshomaru. -Desde luego.

-Me alegro de que vinieras, Rin.

-Yo también. Has estado realmente maravilloso.

-He sido muy sincero, me he desnudado ante mi gente -admitió Seshomaru.

-Y lo has hecho de maravilla. -Gracias -sonrió Seshomaru.

-No seas creído, sabes perfectamente porqué lo he dicho.

-Sí, pero ojalá no fuera por eso-suspiró él. Aquello hizo reír a Rin.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que entre nosotros siempre hay malos entendidos? Tanto verbales como de otro tipo.

-Sí, echo de menos los del otro tipo -se la mentó Seshomaru.

Rin le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Ya que hoy es el día de tu desnudo integral, ¿qué te parece si eres completamente sincero conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuéntame eso que dijo tu padre de la sirena.

-Prefiero no hacerlo -contestó Seshomaru.

-Me dijiste que me lo ibas a contar y nunca lo has hecho.

-Es cierto. Está bien, allá vamos. Cuando era pequeño, tenía un sueño... era un sueño que se repetía constantemente... soñaba con el mar y con...

-¿Con qué?

-Con una sirena que salía del agua -admitió Seshomaru.

Rin sonrió.

-¿Y tu padre te dijo que yo me parecía a esa sirena?

-Sí -contestó Seshomaru apretando los dientes.

-¿Por el pelo?

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Como qué? -preguntó Rin moviendo las pestañas.

-No me provoques.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Seshomaru enarcó una ceja, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Rin se preguntó qué pasaría si diera rienda suelta a su fantasía, se sentara en su regazo y lo besara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

¿Dónde los llevaría eso? ¿Qué ocurriría si no estuviera embarazada y se tuviera que ir? ¿Y si lo estuviera, pero lo que había entre ellos fuera solamente físico?

Después de todo, Seshomaru acababa de salir de un matrimonio fallido y había quedado muy claro que no tenía interés en repetir. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a arriesgar el corazón en una aventura?

Seshomaru le pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior.

-Si me quieres besar, Rin, sólo tienes que levantar la cara y cerrar los ojos y yo estaré en cantado.

-Eres un creído, ¿lo sabes?

Seshomaru la besó suavemente en los labios y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Rin se moría por seguir adelante, por volver a hacer el amor con él sin tener que parar a plantearse si estaba bien o mal.

Seshomaru...

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar a casa? -preguntó Rin mirando al conductor.

-Unos diez minutos. -¿Diez minutos todavía?

Aquella hizo reír a Seshomaru, que estiró el brazo y le acercó un cuenco lleno de fruta.

-Toma, así mantendremos la boca ocupada-dijo ofreciéndole una fresa.

Mientras Seshomaru se la acercaba a la boca, Rin creyó que se iba derretir. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no quería fresas sino besos, sus besos?

¿Por qué no se comportaba como el primer día en la playa? ¿Por qué no agarraba lo que quería sin miedo?

Seshomaru le frotó los labios con la fresa y Rin abrió la boca. Al morderla, la fruta estalló y el zumo le resbaló por la barbilla.

-Lo tenías planeado -sonrió Rin.

-¿Te crees que tengo tanto poder? ¿Crees que puedo ordenar a una fresa que estalle? ¿Crees que le puedo decir a su jugo dulce y rosa que resbale por tu barbilla y vaya a parar a tu blusa?

-Sí -contestó Rin observando el hilillo de zumo que le bajaba por el escote-. Mi blu sa...

-Ya me ocupo yo.

-¿Tienes una servilleta?

-No -contestó Seshomaru pulsando un botón que hizo que una vitrina oscura los separara del conductor-, pero tengo una idea.

Rin aguantó el aliento mientras los dedos de Seshomaru le desabrochaban los botones de la blusa.

-¿Te importa?

Rin negó con la cabeza. Seshomaru sonrió y continuó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había desabrochado tres botones y Rin ya sentía su aliento en la piel.

-Rin... -dijo Seshomaru bajando la cabeza y be sándole el pecho-. Eres tan dulce.

-Es el zumo de fresa -contestó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, eres tú.

Con dedos expertos, Seshomaru apartó el encaje de su sujetador y fue directamente por su pezón, duro y erecto. Rin arqueó la espalda, rezando en silencio para que se lo lamiera. Eso fue exactamente lo que Seshomaru hizo.

Rin sintió que su cuerpo se tornaba fuego. Se sintió como un animal salvaje apresado. Sintió que perdía el corazón y, tal vez, también la cordura.

Gimió de placer cuando Seshomaru comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Aquel sonido hizo que Seshomaru se excitara todavía más y deslizara una mano entre las piernas de Rin para acariciarla. Al hacerlo, Rin se apretó contra él.

Entonces, la limusina se paró.

-Nos hemos parado -murmuró Rin.

-Vaya -gruñó Seshomaru.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que tenemos que dejar esto para otro momento.

Seshomaru maldijo y levantó la cabeza.

-Quiero conocerte bien, Rin -dijo mi rándola a los ojos.

-Ya nos conocemos bien...

-No -dijo Seshomaru tomándole el rostro entre las manos-. Quiero conocerte de forma lenta y dulce y...

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No digas más -le dijo.

Lentamente quería decir pensando, lentamente quería decir preguntándose por el futuro, esperando algo más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar. Rin no quería aquello.

Seshomaru se incorporó.

-Muy bien, no diré nada más por ahora, por hoy, por esta noche.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta derecha de la limusina, pero antes de bajarse, Seshomaru la miró muy serio.

-Pero te advierto que no voy a poder seguir controlando esto durante mucho más tiempo -le advirtió.

Rin lo siguió con piernas temblorosas mientras le parecía sentir todavía sus besos en la piel y sus palabras en los oídos.

«No voy a poder seguir controlando esto durante mucho más tiempo».

Ella tampoco.

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 5

**Una nueva semana un nuevo capítulo, pues para no hacerlas esperar aquí les dejo el siguiente capito de este fic, espero sus reviews matta ne. **

Capítulo Cinco

-Ya verás qué maravilla -anunció Kagome mientras Sango y ella escoltaban a Rin a través de las puertas de Tensaiga Shop con tanta reverencia como si estuvieran entrando en la catedral más increíble del mundo en lugar de en...

-¿Una tienda de caramelos? -dijo Rin mirando a su alrededor.

-No son sólo caramelos -contestó Kagome-.

Esto es como estar en el paraíso.

-¿Maná? -bromeó Rin.

Sango miró a Kagome con cara de pena. -Pobre, es que nunca lo ha probado. Kagome asintió.

-En cuanto lo haya probado, lo entenderá. Rin siguió a sus nuevas amigas por el pasillo a cuyos lados se alineaban barriles de dulces. Rin no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que estos caramelos son mágicos o algo así?

Sango tomó un trozo de caramelo de un barril y se lo dio.

-Recuerda que los escépticos no suelen gozar de segundas oportunidades.

Rin volvió a reírse y desenvolvió el caramelo. Lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla con aquellas mujeres, algo que no se producía muy a menudo en su vida.

Su trabajo de escritora la llevaba a trabajar sola en casa y no tenía mucha vida social. No tenía muchos amigos y no los solía ver muy a menudo. Ya de niña, al vivir en el barco de su abuelo, se acostumbró a no tener muchas amistades y a ser bastante solitaria.

En el colegio, tenía algunas amigas con las que comía en silencio, pero cuando sonaba la campana corría junto a su abuelo, que era donde realmente se sentía a gusto.

Sinceramente, no había creído que fuera a sentirse de nuevo querida, pero con Kagome y con Sango se sentía muy bien. Por eso, cuando habían ido a buscarla hacía una hora y le habían sugerido que fuera con ellas a la ciudad, había accedido encantada.

Rin se metió el caramelo de chocolate en la boca y se quedó alucinada.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. Esto está...

-¡Lo ves! -dijo Sango sonriente tomando un pirulí de manzana verde.

-Está... esto es...

Rin no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir la explosión de chocolate que se había apoderado de su boca.

-Ya te lo habíamos advertido -dijo Kagome poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-De verdad, nunca había probado nada así -les aseguró Rin-. No se por qué será... tal vez el chocolate de esta isla o...

-No intentes averiguarlo -le aconsejó Kagome.

Sango asintió.

-No, no te molestes en intentarlo. Es exactamente igual que un hombre.

Aquello hizo reír a Kagome.

-A ver, cuéntanos en qué se parecen estos caramelos y un hombre.

-Una no debe intentar entenderlo -con testó Sango metiéndose otro caramelo de manzana en la boca-. Hay que sentarse y disfrutar del momento.

-Eso me gusta -dijo Kagome mordisqueando un caramelo de jengibre-. Este también está buenísimo.

Rin no pudo evitar pensar en Seshomaru, en sus besos y en sus dulces caricias, en sus ojos... y pronto comenzó a escuchar palabras de deseo.

¿Cómo iba a disfrutar del momento si lo que le ocurría era que quería más? Era muy fácil hacerse adicta a un hombre como Seshomaru.

Kagome le dio un codazo a Sango.

-No sé si hemos dicho algo que no debíamos.

-O si hemos dado en el blanco –contestó Sango-. A ver... hombres, caramelos, disfrutar del momento, ojos soñadores y mejillas sonrojadas.

Kagome sonrió.

-Ya veo por dónde vas. Rin miró a ambas mujeres. -Pues yo no -comentó.

-¿Te estás enamorando de mi hermano?

-preguntó Sango yendo directamente al grano.

Rin la miró sorprendida. -¿Qué?

-Sé que es muy guapo...

-Como su marido -intervino Kag. -También es brillante, generoso, bueno...

-continuó Sango.

-Chicas...

-Divertido, honrado y... -¿Increíblemente sexy? -dijo Rin.

Kagome y Sango se quedaron mirándola y estallaron en carcajadas. Rin se puso en jarras e intentó parecer enfadada, pero no le dio resultado. Transcurridos dos segundos, estaba riendo tanto como ellas.

Sango la agarró del brazo, tomó una gran bolsa de caramelos y avanzó hacia la caja registradora.

-Desde luego, está claro que eres una de las nuestras.

-Me vais a dar de eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó Rin señalando la bolsa.

-Sí, definitivamente es una de las nuestras -sonrió Kagome.

El titular del periódico londinense dejó a Seshomaru con los ojos como platos.

La ex mujer del príncipe heredero de Llandaron se casa con el presidente del Onigumo Bank. La pareja espera su primer hijo para mayo.

Aquellas palabras enfadaron a Seshomaru. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto cuando no amaba a aquella mujer que nunca había querido tener hijos con él?

Sin duda, porque le recordaba su estrepitoso fracaso.

No era su ex mujer o su hijo lo que lo enfurecía sino sus propias incapacidades. Volvieron las mismas dudas de siempre. ¿Sería capaz de hacer feliz a una mujer? ¿Querría volver a asumir semejante reto?

Entonces, pensó en su sirena.

Sí, con ella quería intentarlo, pero, ¿era por que podía estar embarazada de él o por algo más?

¿Deseaba un heredero con tanta pasión que estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgar el alma?

Seshomaru se arrellanó en su butaca y la respuesta acudió a su cabeza rápidamente. Nunca.

El siguiente sábado a la seis de la mañana, Rin supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Una hora antes se había despertado con náuseas. Medio dormida, había ido al baño y había vomitado.

Se preguntó qué había cenado la noche anterior que le había sentado mal. Un filete con patatas y una taza de chocolate. Nada indigesto.

Entonces, un pensamiento se abrió paso entre la nebulosa.

«Dios mío», pensó apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -se apresuró a contestar.

Seshomaru no se dio por vencido.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Con el pulso acelerado, Rin negó con la cabeza. No estaba preparada para aquello. Todavía no. No hasta que lo supiera a ciencia cierta.

-Estoy bien, Seshomaru -le aseguró-. De verdad. Vuelve a la cama.

Seshomaru no le hizo ni caso y abrió la puerta preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -contestó Rin comenzando a la varse los dientes.

Verlo, ver su rostro, hacía que todo pareciera diferente. Aunque pareciera una locura, Rin sintió deseos de decirle que era muy posible que estuviera embarazada de él. Quería que Seshomaru la abrazara y la cubriera de besos.

¿Pero qué ocurriría si su reacción no fuera aquella y si no hubiera besos ni abrazos?

Seguro que querría al niño, pero no a su madre.

-Estás pálida como la pared -dijo Seshomaru acercándose.

-Estoy bien. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Seshomaru volvió a ignorarla, tomó una toalla y la mojó.

-¿Qué haces? -le dijo Rin.

-Cállate y siéntate. -Seshomaru, no hace falta...

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida?

Confía en mí.

Su sonrisa la desarmó y Rin obedeció. -Muy bien.

Seshomaru tomó el cepillo de dientes de su mano con cuidado y lo dejó en la encimera. A continuación, con ternura comenzó a humedecerla la cara.

La toalla mojada la hizo sentir bien y Rin cerró los ojos.

-Qué gusto.

-¿Qué te había dicho? Yo nunca te haría algo que no te diera gusto.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sólo placer -contestó Seshomaru pasándole la toalla por los labios.

-No lo dudo.

Seshomaru continuó sus maniobras en silencio. La frente, las mejillas, el cuello.

-¿Volviste a salir ayer con Kagome y con Sango a cenar pizza?

-No, cené carne con patatas.

-Quizás había alguna especia en las patatas que no te ha sentado bien.

-Quizás.

-O puede que estés enferma. -¿Enferma?

-Sí, un resfriado. -No creo. -¿Rin? -¿Mmm? -Abre los ojos.

Rin así lo hizo, pero al ver cómo la estaba mirando deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Dime la verdad.

-No se a qué te refieres -contestó Rin con el corazón en un puño.

-Sí, lo sabes perfectamente -insistió Seshomaru dejando la toalla en el lavabo. Seshomaru...

-La verdad, Rin. Por favor. -No lo sé.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Rin no estaba preparada para decir nada todavía.

¿Por qué no se habría quedado en la cama? ¿Por qué no le habrían dado las náuseas cuando él ya se hubiera ido?

-¿Rin?

-Podrían ser las patatas, el estrés, un res friado...

-Maldita sea, Rin, la verdad.

Rin sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

-También podría ser que estuviera embarazada.

-Dios mío.

-Llevo dos días de retraso.

Un rato después, Seshomaru se encontró fuera del baño intentando controlarse, paseándose arriba y abajo por el pasillo. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de no perder la calma fácilmente y de ser un hombre muy racional.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no se sentía así en absoluto ya que detrás de aquella puerta se estaba decidiendo su futuro.

Quizás ya se había decidido cuatro meses antes, cuando había visto a Rin en la cubierta del barco de su abuelo.

Seshomaru se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Llevaba tantos años queriendo ser padre que la posibilidad de serlo lo llenaba de desesperación.

Si Rin estuviera embarazada, ¿qué querría decir eso? ¿Cuál sería su futuro? A pesar de la situación y a pesar de que la necesitaba, estaba decidido a no entregarse jamás a nadie. Eso lo tenía claro.

Se giró hacia la puerta y levantó la mano para llamar, pero la volvió a bajar.

¡Qué tortura!

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 6

**Gracias por sus reviews chicas, como cada semana aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia pues no las hago esperar más, matta ne. **

Capítulo Seis

¿Era demasiado pronto para tomarse una copa? Miró la hora. Las once de la mañana. Muy pronto.

-¿Seshomaru?

Seshomaru se apresuró a abrir la puerta y a asomar la cabeza. Rin salió del baño con la cara pálida. Seshomaru la miró a los ojos, pero no vio nada en ellos.

-Hola -sonrió ella tímidamente.

Se quedaron mirando en aquel pasillo bañado por la luz de la mañana, los dos incómodos, ninguno preparado para la conversación que iba a tener lugar.

Rin tomó aire.

-Me he hecho la prueba.

-Rin, me estás matando -protestó Seshomaru. -No tienes de qué preocuparte. -¿Qué demonios significa eso? -Que no vas a tener cargas extra.

-¿Cargas? -exclamó Seshomaru suspirando impaciente-. Nunca he dicho que tener un hijo fuera una carga...

Rin se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba nerviosa.

-No ha hecho falta que lo dijeras, Seshomaru. Sé lo que pasaste con tu ex-mujer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-No tuviste un matrimonio fácil. Cinco años así es mucho tiempo... -contestó Rin tocán dole el brazo-. Me has dejado muy claro que estás disfrutando enormemente de tu libertad.

-Mi libertad no se basa en no tener hijos, Rin.

-Ya, pero sí en no tener nada con una mujer-dijo ella apartando la mano.

Seshomaru no dijo nada. No le interesaba hacer una sesión de terapia ni hablar del pasado. Sólo quería respuestas y estaba acostumbrado a conseguir casi siempre lo que quería.

-¿La prueba ha dado negativo? -preguntó apretando los dientes-. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Rin lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí.

Seshomaru había supuesto que se iba a sentir aliviado si ese fuera el resultado pues Rin y él eran sólo amantes, no pareja, pero lo cierto fue que lo sintió profundamente.

-Así que me voy -anunció Rin levantando el mentón-. En cuanto mi barco esté reparado, me voy a Baratin y luego a casa.

Seshomaru sintió que el corazón se le rompía ante aquella noticia, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Era mejor que Rin se fuera y siguiera su camino.

Aunque él se volviera loco.

Asintió y se alejó.

-Me voy a mi despacho.

Rin estaba sentada bajo un precioso cielo en el césped del palacio, bajo la sombra de un cerezo. Sacó el bastoncito blanco con dos rayas azules del bolso y se lo quedó mi rando con una mezcla de terror y felicidad.

Había mentido.

Un hijo... el hijo de Seshomaru... crecía en sus en trañas, pero ella le había dicho que la prueba de embarazo había dado negativo.

Se avergonzó. Jamás había hecho algo así, tan cruel y egoísta. Lo había hecho por miedo.

Tras escucharlo en el picnic del sábado anterior, tras haber escuchado la historia de un matrimonio infeliz con una mujer que no lo quería, Rin no había querido convertirse en una carga para él.

Aquello había cambiado aquella mañana cuando Seshomaru le había dicho que sí quería un hijo, pero no una esposa. Entonces, el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

Seshomaru Taisho era príncipe y un hombre muy poderoso. Si quisiera, le podría quitar a su hijo en el hombre de Llandaron.

No estaba actuando como solía hacerlo. Normalmente, Rin no huía de los problemas.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto para el niño?

Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y, cuando se giró, una lengua rosada le dio en el rostro. Aquello la hizo reír y olvidarse por un momento de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí, pequeña?

El precioso cachorro de perro lobo ladeó la cabeza y ladró.

-Te has escapado, ¿eh?

La respuesta fue otro lengüetazo.

Rin sonrió y acarició al cachorro.

-Sabes que siempre serás bien recibida a mi lado.

Aggie agitó la cola, dio un par de vueltas y se tumbó a su lado.

-Te adora.

Rin sonrió. Conocía aquella voz. Hacia ella iban Mioga y Kaede.

-Mioga lleva todo el día intentando enseñarla a que se tumbe -sonrió la elegante tía de Seshomaru.

Rin levantó las manos.

-No he hecho trampas, de verdad. No tengo beicon en los bolsillos.

Mioga se rió.

-¿Nos podemos sentar contigo? -preguntó Kaede-. Se está muy bien a la sombra de este árbol.

-Por supuesto -contestó Rin.

La pareja se sentó apoyando la espalda en el árbol. No se agarraron de la mano, pero estaban muy juntos.

-Cuando Seshomaru era pequeño, se subía a este cerezo y se quedaba horas ahí arriba -suspiró Kaede.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, era un verdadero soñador.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Kaede sonrió.

-Por supuesto, se hacía el serio cuando está bamos cerca. Su título y posición se lo exigían, pero cuando estaba solo se relajaba.

Mioga asintió.

-Tenía sueños. Recuerdo uno. Quería una esposa a la que pudiera amar y una prole a la que poder enseñar a explorar y a amar el mar tanto como él -dijo-. Pero siempre tuvo muy claro qué era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Casarse con una mujer a la que no conocía? ¿Tener un heredero? ¿Encargarse de su país? -dijo Rin aburrida.

Mioga asintió.

-Hay que tener una mente muy disciplinada para hacerlo -contestó.

-¿Y hay que dejar morir los sueños?

-No creo que ese sueño haya muerto -sonrió Kaede con tristeza-. Quizás, lo haya apartado hasta...

-¿Hasta? -dijo Rin.

-Hasta que algo o alguien le haga recordarlo.

Rin se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Aquella mujer parecía capaz de leerle el pensamiento y Rin no quería que supiera lo que había hecho.

«Hasta que algo o alguien le haga recordarlo».

Sí, Rin quería que Seshomaru se reencontrara con aquella parte de sí mismo, con aquella parte increíble y libre que apenas existía ya, ¿pero era ese su destino? ¿Era ese el destino de su hijo? . ¿Debía ayudar a un hombre que no quería ayuda?

-No hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades -le dijo Kaede acariciándole la mano.

-Lo sé -contestó Rin-. Pero es que... -Sería mejor que siguieras tus propios consejos -las interrumpió Mioga.

Kaede lo miró sorprendida y confusa. -¿Por qué dices eso? Mioga se puso en pie de repente. -Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo. -No, no lo sé.

El hombre frunció el ceño, se giró y se alejó murmurando algo que Rin no acertó a oír. -Lo siento, querida -se disculpó Kaede. -¿Estás bien? -le dijo Rin al notar que le temblaba la mano.

-Mioga quiere que... quiere que... -dijo

Kaede sacudiendo la cabeza-. Te he dicho que no hay que dejar pasar las oportunidades, pero no estoy tan segura cuando estamos hablando de segundas oportunidades.

Kaede no dijo nada más y Rin no quiso insistir. Era obvio que ambas tenían que tomar decisiones difíciles.

Aquella vez, fue Rin la que tomó entre sus manos las de Kaede para consolarla.

A las ocho y media de aquella noche, Seshomaru llegó a casa.

Estaba cansado y frustrado. Había tenido mucho trabajo aquel día, pero sólo había podido pensar en una cosa: Rin.

Le gustara o no, no podía hacerse a la idea de que se fuera a ir y le volvía loco que aquella mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

Era una locura como necesitaba verla, escucharla, tocarla...

-Hola, ¿tienes hambre? -le preguntó ella en tono jovial.

-Me has leído el pensamiento -contestó Seshomaru encantado de verla.

Rin sonrió.

-Pues ten cuidado con lo que piensas.

-¿Qué más lees en mi mente?

Rin se quedó mirando al techo como si estuviera intentando captar algo más y aquello dio oportunidad a Seshomaru para fijarse en ella.

Llevaba un vestido azul marino y estaba descalza, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y sin apenas maquillaje sobre su rostro pecoso. Estaba increíblemente guapa, elegante a la par que casual. Perfecta.

-Madre mía -exclamó Rin de repente-. Acabo de leer otra cosa.

-¿Algo calenturiento?

-Mucho.

-Eso me pasa siempre que estoy contigo.

Rin lo miró sorprendida.

-Oh, gracias, supongo -contestó sonrojándose.

-No me malinterpretes -dijo Seshomaru acercándose-. Ha sido un cumplido.

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas las princesas o condesas o marquesas con las que sales -sonrió Rin encogiéndose de hombros.

-No salgo con mujeres -contestó Seshomaru-. Y, aunque lo hiciera, no suelo decirle a una mujer en qué estoy pensando. Rin parecía tan sorprendida como él. Era cierto que Seshomaru no solía hablar de lo que pensaba, así que, ¿por qué sí lo hacía con ella? Rin no era una princesa, sólo una sirena de San Diego, de ojos verdes y pelo negro, que lo había despojado de todo control desde la primera vez que la había visto.

-¿Nos sentamos? -sugirió Rin dando un paso atrás y señalándole la mesa-. El estofado se va a quedar frío.

-¡Estofado!

-¿No te gusta? -dijo ella apesadumbrada.

-Me encanta -le aseguró Seshomaru quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose-. Hace muchos años que no lo como porque no suelen servir este tipo de comida en los pretenciosos restaurantes a los que me veo obligado a ir.

-Entiendo.

-Siempre he pensado que era un gran error.

Rin asintió y sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado. Seshomaru había esperado que se sentara en frente de él, pero tenerla cerca le encantó.

-Eres muy diplomático, Seshomaru -dijo sirviéndole el estofado-. Me dices eso para que no me sienta mal por servirle comida de plebeyo a un príncipe. Crees que así me voy a sentir bien.

Seshomaru le acarició la mejilla.

-Te aseguro que hay formas mucho mejores de hacerte sentir bien -le dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Rin con la respiración entrecortada-. ¿Por ejemplo?

Seshomaru sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, pero en lugar de besarla le mordisqueó el labio inferior haciéndola gemir de placer. Rin cerró los ojos.

Seshomaru quería más y era obvio que ella también, pero no estaba dispuesto a poseerla sobre la mesa. No sería justo después de que le hubiera preparado la cena.

No, debía esperar.

-Eres increíble, Rin -le dijo volviéndose a sentar, tomando la cuchara y probando el es tofado-. Y esto está increíblemente bueno -murmuró-. Gracias.

Rin lo miró mientras comía y se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía hambre. No sabía si era por el beso o por la mentira, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no podía seguir huyendo.

Aquella tarde, sentada junto a Kaede, se había dado cuenta de que no podía engañarlo, no podía ser tan cobarde. Su hijo merecía tener una familia y Seshomaru merecía tener la oportunidad de ser padre.

No la quería a ella, eso lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que jamás le quitaría a su hijo. Por lo menos, Rin rezaba para que así fuera.

Esperó a que Seshomaru hubiera terminado con la cena, tomó aire y se lanzó.

-Seshomaru, te tengo que decir una cosa.

-Parece serio -comentó él terminándose el vino.

-Lo es.

-¿Te han dicho que van a tardar otro mes en darte el barco?

Rin lo miró a los ojos y vio deseo y esperanza. Era obvio que no quería que se fuera, que no quería que lo que había entre ellos, fuese lo que fuese, se terminara.

Lo que más le apetecía del mundo a Rin era tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo a su dormitorio para que le hiciera el amor durante toda la noche. Su cuerpo se moría por sentirlo, pero antes debía decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rin? ¿Algo va mal?

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella, pero debía seguir adelante.

-Esta mañana, cuando te dije que la prueba de embarazo dio negativo...

Cuando se interrumpió, los ojos de Seshomaru se llenaron de reproche.

-Continúa -le ordenó con arrogancia, como si estuviera hablando con un criado que estuviera a punto de hacer una confesión.

-Te he mentido -concluyó Rin haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. - ¿Qué?

-No es verdad... lo que te he dicho.

-Estás... estás...

-Sí, estoy embarazada, Seshomaru.

Seshomaru se levantó con tanta fuerza de la mesa que su vaso cayó al suelo y se rompió. Rin se quedó mirándolo y sintió como si con su confesión también se hubiera roto algo entre ellos. -¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto? –ladró él.

-La única excusa que tengo, si es que lo quieres saber en realidad, es que tenía miedo-contestó Rin sinceramente.

-¿De qué?

-Del futuro. El futuro de mi hijo y el mío. -¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero estar con él... Seshomaru la miró con recelo.

-Me has mentido una vez. ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo ahora la verdad?

Sin decir una palabra, Rin sacó del bolso la prueba de embarazo y se la dio.

Seshomaru la miró con cautela.

-Esto lo cambia todo -sentenció.

-Sé que este hijo es tuyo y entiendo lo que eso significa.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Seshomaru preocupado. -Tal vez, no del todo, pero soy consciente de que tendré que vivir en Llandaron...

-No sólo en Llandaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El niño debe vivir conmigo. Seshomaru, no te precipites... -Y.tú también. Seshomaru...

-Rin, debes casarte conmigo.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola como cada domingo aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero y les guste; y en verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, no las hago esperar más y continúen dejándome sus comentarios, matta ne. **

**Capítulo Siete**

El colchón se le antojó un campo de espinas.

Rin apartó las sábanas y sintió la fresca brisa nocturna sobre la piel. Normalmente, el sonido y el olor de la brisa oceánica obraban maravillas en su mente, pero no era así aquella noche.

Miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla. Me dianoche.

Hacía cuatro horas que le había confesado su secreto a Seshomaru. Tras la ira y la sorpresa, le ha bía dicho que se iban a casar.

No era de extrañar que después de aquella conmoción la brisa no la calmara.

Acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se cumplieran sin dilación, Seshomaru no se había molestado en esperar su respuesta. Se había limitado a salir por la puerta y se había ido a la playa, donde había estado durante horas.

Rin lo había oído volver cuando ella ya estaba en la cama.

«Casarme con el príncipe heredero de Llandaron», murmuró.

Casarse con Seshomaru. Sonrió. Sí, le gustaba aquel hombre. Sí, quería criar a aquel hijo con su padre.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre del futuro la llenaba de miedo y no saber qué sentía el príncipe por ella la desazonaba.

¿Qué quería de ella?

Era obvio que se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto y el protocolo. Tal vez, casarse con la madre del heredero al trono de Llandaron era una ley o algo parecido. ¿Quién sabía? Pero Rin no venía de un mundo así. En su mundo, uno se casaba con la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Rin se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo. Aunque Seshomaru no quisiera hablar del futuro que había decidido para ambos, ella necesitaba hacerlo.

Ataviada sólo con su pijama blanco y azul, salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación suponiendo que si ella no estaba dormida era muy probable que él tampoco lo estuviera.

Llamó a la puerta.

Lo oyó suspirar.

-No es una buena idea, Rin.

-Tenemos que hablar, Seshomaru.

-Vuelve a la cama.

-No puedo dormir y es obvio que tú tampoco -contestó abriendo la puerta y entrando sin esperar su permiso.

Gran error.

En la chimenea de mármol negro que había junto a la cama de dosel, lucía un fuego que iluminaba a Seshomaru y revelaba su torso fuerte y musculoso y sus brazos desnudos. Como desnudo estaba todo él aunque tapado con la sábana a partir de la cintura.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y sus ojos color ambar la miraban sensuales.

Rin se quedó mirándolo, deseando que le abriera los brazos y le ordenara que se metiera en la cama con él.

-Ya te he dicho que no era una buena idea -sonrió Seshomaru.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque estás en la cama desnudo?

-Supongo que sí.

-No me da vergüenza, Seshomaru -le aseguró Rin.

«Me excita, pero no me da vergüenza», pensó. -Me alegro de saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya nos hemos visto... Seshomaru se rió y se colocó las manos en la nuca. -La verdad es que, ahora que lo dices, lo justo sería que tú también te desnudaras. -¿Cómo dices? -dijo Rin sorprendida. -Es lo justo, ¿no?

-¿No estás lo suficientemente enfadado conmigo para no desearme?

Seshomaru la miró de arriba abajo.

-No creo que eso sea posible. No creo que jamás pueda estar tan enfadado contigo como para no desearte.

Rin sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Aquel lugar, aquel fuego y las olas del mar, aquel hombre y aquellos ojos que la estaban desnudando... todo era tan excitante. Su piel se moría por ser acariciada, por ser tocada... Todo su cuerpo gritaba de deseo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? Sí...

Pero no debía dejarse llevar. Todavía no. No hasta que hubieran hablado de su boda.

Seshomaru, tenemos que hablar.

-Siéntate -le indicó él dando un golpe en el borde de la cama.

-Estoy bien de pie.

-No digas tonterías. Estás muerta de frío. Ven junto al fuego a calentarte.

¿Calentarse? ¿Más?

Sin embargo, como una niña que no su piera decir que no a un caramelo, avanzó hacia él y se sentó en el borde de su cama intentando controlar la respiración.

-Ahora, cuéntame qué te trae a mi habitación a las doce de la noche.

-Lo de nuestra boda.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestra boda?

-Hablemos en serio.

-Te aseguro, Rin, que lo digo en serio.

-¿Es que acaso hay alguna ley en Llandaron que te obliga a casarte con la madre de tu hijo?

-No.

-Entonces, no tenemos que estar casados para compartir a nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

-Estamos hablando de la monarquía. Hay normas tácitas que debemos cumplir -dijo Seshomaru cruzándose de brazos-. No estamos hablando de algo pasajero, Rin. Mi hijo es el heredero al trono. El o ella debe crecer en una casa donde haya un padre y una madre.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a pasar por ello? ¿De verdad quieres casarte con una mujer a la que no amas por el bien de tu país?

-No lo hago por mi país sino por mi hijo -contestó Seshomaru con orgullo.

-Qué bonito sacrificio -comentó Rin con amargura.

Aun así, entendía la actitud de Seshomaru. Ella también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su hijo.

-Rin. -Dime.

-No te creas que no siento nada por ti.

Rin levantó una mano.

Seshomaru, no hace falta que...

-Es verdad que no te puedo querer -la interrumpió él-. No tengo esa capacidad. Ese don. Debe de ser que no lo llevo en los genes -añadió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero sí hay algo entre nosotros, hay pasión, hay necesidad, deseo...

-Todo físico.

Seshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-No necesariamente. La necesidad y el deseo pueden ir mucho más allá del aspecto físico.

Así que la apreciaba, le gustaba y la necesitaba de alguna manera, pero lo cierto era que jamás se hubiera ofrecido a casarse con ella si no estuviera embarazada.

Rin recordó la tarde en la que su barco había golpeado contra las rocas y todo lo que había sucedido hasta aquel momento, hasta verse sentada en la cama de Seshomaru.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró.

-No me puedo creer que haya dejado que ocurriera todo esto.

-Pero ha sucedido, Rin, y debemos hacer lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

-Por supuesto...

-Entonces, está todo arreglado. Nuestro hijo crecerá en una familia.

Rin lo miró. Una familia. Llevaba casi un año sin tener al lado alguien a quien realmente amara. Se encontraba sola y lo cierto era que con la familia de Seshomaru estaba a gusto. Y lo que era más importante: su hijo se merecía aquella familia.

-Rin, ¿en qué piensas?

-En que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por el bien de mi hijo. Incluso mi...

-¿Felicidad? ¿Deseos?

-Sí.

-Si me dejas, estoy dispuesto a satisfacer uno de ellos ahora mismo.

Rin sintió que el corazón le daba literalmente un vuelco. El atractivo de aquel hombre era explosivo y dejarse abrazar por él le pareció en aquellos momentos el paraíso, pero, ¿sería suficiente? ¿No se arrepentiría más tarde cuando estuviera tumbada a su lado sabiendo que Seshomaru no podía darle nada más?

Se puso en pie.

-Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

-¿Quieres que esperemos a la noche de bodas? -dijo Seshomaru-. Muy bien, me parece mucho mejor.

-Buenas noches, Seshomaru -contestó Rin.

Seshomaru sonrió.

-Qué tengas dulces sueños, Rin.

Rin se alejó de su futuro marido con el pulso acelerado y salió de su dormitorio tras haberse cerciorado de que había cerrado bien la puerta.

-A mí me gusta el color crema.

-El verde pálido le queda precioso –comentó Sango con un vestido en la mano.

-¿Verde? -protestó Kagome-. No puede ir de verde el día de su boda. -¿Por qué no?

-Chicas -intervino Rin-, no olvidéis que esto es una farsa no una boda por amor, no hay nada de romántico en todo esto.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

Aquella hizo reír a Rin.

-Hay que ser realista.

-Yo soy realista -le aseguró Kagome-. Tú te es tás enamorando de él, Rin, y a mí eso me parece muy romántico.

Sango asintió.

-Y él también se está enamorando de...

-No lo digas -la interrumpió Rin-. Te equivocas. Tu hermano se va a casar conmigo única y exclusivamente por nuestro hijo.

Rin había decidido mantener su embarazo en secreto hasta que Seshomaru hubiera hablado con su padre, pero a Kagome y a Sango no se lo había ocultado pues le había resultado imposible.

Aquella pareja se estaba convirtiendo en lo más parecido a dos hermanas que Rin había tenido jamás y, al compartir su secreto con ellas, había querido darles a entender que se consideraba una de ellas.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana habían salido las tres de compras, se lo había contado todo. Lo de la boda y lo del niño.

Tanto Sango como Kagome se habían mostrado felices y le habían dado ánimos.

-Puede que el niño sea lo que ha dado el empujón a la boda, pero... -dijo Kag sentándose a su lado.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Seshomaru me dijo muy claramente que es incapaz de amar.

-Eso es porque se deja llevar por el miedo -dijo Sango sentándose también a su lado-. Debes entender que si mi hermano baja la guardia, que si te dice lo que de verdad siente por ti, se arriesga a volver a sufrir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Rin.

-No estaba enamorado de su ex mujer, pero te aseguro que se preocupaba por ella y que intentó que su relación funcionara -contestó Sango.

-Y mira lo que pasó -concluyó Kag-. Ella lo abandonó, lo humilló y lo hizo sentir como si hubiera perdido el control y como si no pudiera volver a hacerse cargo de sí mismo ni de nadie más. ¿Es esa situación no te daría también a ti miedo volverte a fiar de tu corazón?

-Por supuesto, pero...

-Dale una oportunidad -le pidió Sango-. Podría ser la mejor decisión de tu vida.

Rin albergaba esperanzas mientras las escuchaba. Seshomaru lo había pasado muy mal y no quería arriesgar. Rin lo entendía, pero, ¿sería capaz algún día de amarla?

Nadie tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Rin debía concentrarse en el presente, en crear una buena familia. Eso no quería decir que fuera a perder las esperanzas de tener algún día lo que tenían Sango y Kag.

Rin sonrió a sus nuevas hermanas, su nueva familia.

-Creo que prefiero el verde.

Allí estaba de nuevo, vestido con sus mejores galas y ante el mismo cura que lo había casado por primera vez.

Seshomaru tomó aire para calmarse.

La verdad era que aquella vez era diferente. Debía admitirlo. En lugar de los mil amigos y parientes que habían acudido a su primera boda hacía cinco años, aquel día sólo se habían congregado ciento cincuenta personas en la pequeña capilla del palacio.

Además de la diferencia de invitados, aque lla vez Seshomaru tenía muy claro por qué se casaba y no albergaba esperanzas absurdas.

Iba a tener un hijo.

Con ella.

De reojo, mientras el cura continuaba con la ceremonia, Seshomaru miró a Rin.

Ella lo sonrió tímidamente.

Jamás había visto una mujer tan encantadora. Llevaba un vestido por los tobillos de seda verde pálido que le favorecía sobremanera. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y estaba radiante por el embarazo.

Seshomaru se moría por besarla.

Se había dicho que no debía sentir nada aquel día, pero cuando había visto a su futura mujer avanzando por el pasillo hacia él no había podido evitarlo. Se había sentido atraído por ella y había sentido unas increíbles ganas de protegerla.

-¿Toma a esta mujer...? ¿Alteza? -dijo el cura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Sí, quiero -contestó Seshomaru.

-Rin Kasami-, ¿tomas a este hombre por esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y obedecerlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Rin enarcó una ceja y miró a Seshomaru, que sonrió. Se preguntó si sería capaz de contestar «a todo que sí menos a lo de obedecer». Sí, sería capaz. Era una mujer llena de vitalidad, apasionada y Seshomaru sabía que siempre le daría problemas, pero esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

Rin lo miró a los ojos, dejándole claro que jamás obedecería a nadie, pero sonrió con cariño.

-Sí, quiero.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, Alteza.

Seshomaru sintió que el pecho le explotaba. Rin ya era su mujer. Le levantó el velo y se inclinó sobre ella.

Alteza -dijo antes de besarla con ternura.

Sabía a menta y Seshomaru se dijo que quería mucho más. En aquellos momentos, no podía ser pues había mucha gente alrededor. Se apartó de ella y la tomó de la mano para conducirla por el pasillo hasta el jardín donde iba a tener lugar la celebración.

Había jarrones con ramos de brezo rosa y violeta por todas partes. Entre ellos, los criados desfilaban con profesionalidad repartiendo champán y canapés de caviar. Los invitados bebían, comían y charlaban mientras Seshomaru pensaba que, definitivamente, aquella boda no te nía nada que ver con la anterior.

Cuando el rey, ataviado con su impresionante uniforme, llegó todo el mundo le hizo una reverencia. Su padre hizo un gesto de bienvenida con la mano y cruzó el jardín en dirección a Seshomaru y a su esposa.

Seshomaru se quedó estupefacto ante la sonrisa de felicidad que vio dibujada en el rostro de su progenitor. Lo cierto era que su padre no se había enfadado ante la noticia de que iba a tener un hijo y se iba a casar con Rin. Al contrario, se había ofrecido para encargarse de la organización del evento.

-Rin -le dijo tomándole la mano entre las suyas-, ahora eres una de mis hijas. Espero que eso te haga tan feliz como a mí.

-Así es, Majestad -contestó Rin sonriente-. Perdí a mi padre cuando era muy pequeña y el año pasado...

Ah, sí, al hermano de Mioga.

Rin asintió.

-No te preocupes, querida. Ahora, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Bailamos? -propuso el rey mirando a su hijo-. Si tu marido no tiene inconveniente, claro.

-Ningún inconveniente por mi parte -sonrió Seshomaru.

Seshomaru observó cómo su padre conducía a Rin a la pista de baile para bailar el vals. Mioga y Kaede los siguieron y pronto todos los invitados estaban bailando.

Casi todos.

-Enhorabuena, hermano -dijo Inuyasha acercándose con una cerveza-, pero, ¿no deberías estar tú bailando con tu mujer?

-Ya sabes que no bailo.

-Sí, es cierto -suspiró Inuyasha mirando hacia la pista de baile-. Rin es toda una belleza. Seshomaru asintió.

-Sí, lo es.

-Mujer e hijo -comentó Miroku colocándose a su lado-. Ahora sí que eres uno de nosotros. -Eso parece.

Ah, ya verás qué bonito es el embarazo –se burló Inuyasha-. Náuseas matutinas...

-Cambios de humor -añadió Miroku chasque ando la lengua.

-Antojos nocturnos. Ya sabes, helado con chocolate con nata por encima.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

-No, a mí me tocó pollo frito.

-Desde luego, suena agotador -comentó Seshomaru mientras observaba cómo un duque español bailaba con Rin.

-No dejes que nuestras quejas típicamente masculinas te influyan -rió Miroku-. Lo cierto es que ser padre es una maravilla, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

-Verdad. No hay nada mejor en la vida que tu esposa, la mujer a la que amas, esté embarazada de tu hijo.

Las palabras de su hermano le llegaron al corazón.

-Sí... -dijo Seshomaru con frialdad.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? -preguntó su cuñado.

Seshomaru observó a la pareja formada por su esposa y el duque español bailando y sintió celos. Sí, era cierto que no era capaz de sentir amor, pero sí era capaz de sentir celos.

Sin embargo, Cuando Rin se giró hacia él y le imploró con los ojos que la rescatara, se dio la vuelta. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir celos. Sentir celos era una debilidad y él no podía ser débil.

Si quería que su matrimonio saliera bien, no debía permitir que Rin se diera cuenta de que tenía celos. Ya había perdido muchas veces el control con ella y mira dónde le había conducido.

Seshomaru se giró hacia su hermano e hizo algo que jamás hubiera soñado con hacer.

-Necesito estar solo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Inuyasha.

-Me voy a mi casa de la playa.

Seshomaru, ¿pero qué dices? No te puedes ir y de jar a tu mujer...

-Por favor, no me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

Era cierto que abandonar su propia boda no estaba bien, pero le daba igual. Su primer matrimonio se estaba mezclando en su cabeza con el segundo y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba estar solo:

Seshomaru, ¿por qué no nos tomamos una copa y nos tranquilizamos? -propuso su cuñado.

-Gracias, pero esta noche prefiero beber solo.

-¿No te importa cómo vas a quedar? -le dijo Inuyasha agarrándolo del brazo.

-Le diré al rey que me ha surgido un asunto urgente.

-¿Y qué le decimos a Rin?

Seshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que queráis -contestó alejándose.

**Continuara...**

**A maldito Seshomaru como se atreve, yo si lo golpeo porque la deja en su boda eso es imperdonable por muy confundido que este, era él quien se queria casar pobre Rin como reaccionara.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Tarde pero segura, como cada semana aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

A les advierto que este capitulo tiene lemon explicito ok, nos seguimos leyendo; hasta la proxima.

Capitulo 8

La luna confería a la playa una iluminación fantasmagórica.

Aunque Rin estaba desesperada por llegar hasta Seshomaru, inerte estatua mirando al mar, avanzó lentamente hacia él.

Seshomaru, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas, ni siquiera la miró cuando Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -comentó ella de manera casual.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

Rin no se inmutó ante la brusquedad de su contestación. Al fin y al cabo, no era propio de ella acobardarse cuando los demás estaban enfadados. Además, ahora aquel hombre era su esposo, con todas sus virtudes y todos sus defectos.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -contestó.

A Rin le hubiera gustado decirle que se preocupaba por él y que sabía que estaba incómodo con la situación, pero no se atrevió. Seshomaru no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello.

-Necesitaba salir de allí -sonrió-. Tu padre ha dado una bonita fiesta. La orquesta se ha negado a seguir tocando valses hasta que les dejaran interpretar una canción de rap.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Seshomaru secamente.

-No -suspiró Rin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Obviamente, el humor no iba a funcionar.

-La verdad es que me ha molestado que me dejaras en la fiesta con tu familia y tus invitados -contestó sinceramente-. Quería echarte un buen rapapolvos.

Seshomaru la miró con una mezcla de frustración y deseo.

-Así que querías echarme un rapapolvos, ¿eh?

Rin sintió un delicioso escalofrío de sen sualidad por todo el cuerpo.

-Algo así.

-Bueno, entonces, será mejor que entremos. Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No, todavía no. Tenemos que hablar. Quiero saber por qué te has ido.

-Me tenía que ocupar de un asunto. -Claro, ha surgido una emergencia, ¿verdad? -se burló Rin.

Seshomaru la miró sorprendido.

-¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho Inuyasha?

-Sí, no podía ni mirarme a los ojos mientras me lo estaba diciendo.

-No debería haberle cargado con esa responsabilidad.

-No, desde luego que no -sonrió Rin a pesar de que quería estar enfadada con él-.

¿Sabes que eres un engreído?

-Sí, lo sé -contestó Seshomaru con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

Rin suspiró mientras las olas rompían en la orilla. No sabía qué dirección tomar, como llegar a él.

-Seshomaru, si queremos que esto funcione, ¿no crees que deberíamos por lo menos intentar ser amigos?

-No quiero ser tu amigo. -No estás siendo razonable...

-Te he dicho que no quiero ser tu amigo. -¿Entonces qué quieres? -exclamó Rin frustrada.

-¡Maldita sea, Rin! -¿Qué?

Seshomaru gimió y la miró con impaciencia.

-Esta conversación me va a volver loco.

¿Para qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -Quiero que me hables. -¿De qué?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Se me da bien escuchar y, tal vez, hablar del pasado, de tus sentimientos, te podría ayudar.

-No quiero que me rescates del pasado -contestó Seshomaru con los dientes apretados. -¿Entonces? ¿Prefieres seguir anclado a tu ex mujer para ver si eso te protege?

-Creí que eras escritora, no psiquiatra -rió Seshomaru con frialdad.

Rin nunca se había visto en una batalla tan encarnizada. Su abuelo era un hombre cabezota, pero no tanto. Seshomaru estaba completamente cerrado a los sentimientos. No quería sufrir.

Era obvio que el príncipe Seshomaru no es taba acostumbrado a entregarse a nadie y Rin se estaba cansando de luchar con él. -Muy bien, Seshomaru -dijo levantándose para irse a casa-. Tú ganas. No te voy a suplicar. Seshomaru la agarró de la muñeca.

-Maldita sea, Rin, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy yo el que suplica. -¿Tú?

-Pareces sorprendida.

-Lo estoy. No te puedo imaginar haciendo algo tan...

-¿Tan qué?

De repente, Seshomaru la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la brisa del mar jugaba con su vestido de novia.

-¿Tan básico? ¿Tan desesperado? ¿Tan vulgar?

-No, .tan sincero.

Seshomaru se tensó como si le hubiera golpeado y maldijo como si le hubiera herido. Se inclinó sobre ella.

-Soy sincero. Nunca he negado que te deseo. Ni a ti ni a mí.

Rin apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo es taba reaccionando ante su cercanía, ante su olor, ante su frustración.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros es algo más que físico, ¿no crees?

-No puede ser -contestó Seshomaru con voz ronca.

-¿Te crees que para mí resulta fácil, Seshomaru?

Seshomaru no contestó. Se limitó a besarla haciéndola sentir que se quemaba por dentro.

Rin intentó hablar.

-He perdido a todos los que amaba. ¿Te crees que quiero atarme a alguien? ¿Confiar en al guien? ¿Volver a sufrir?

-Yo nunca te haría daño...

-No me prometas eso.

Seshomaru le acarició el pelo.

-Rin, tú has perdido a tu familia por causas naturales, no porque no hayan querido quedarse contigo...

-Pero sigo teniendo mi orgullo -insistió Rin-. Este matrimonio es arriesgado para los dos. Nos da miedo. Pero lo hemos hecho y yo sé que jamás... te dejaré.

-No me prometas eso -dijo Seshomaru apretando los puños.

-Te lo prometo porque puedo hacerlo -insistió Rin apretándose contra él y sintiendo su erección-. Te lo prometo porque quiero estar contigo.

-Rin...

-Al menos, yo tengo el valor de perseguir lo que quiero.

-¡Maldita sea!

Sin decir nada más, la tomó en brazos como si no pesara más que un grano de arena y la metió en casa.

La última vez que habían hecho el amor había sido de manera rápida, salvaje e incluso un poco peligrosa.

Pero aquella vez, Rin se prometió a sí misma que iban a ir despacio, que iban a disfrutar el uno del otro porque necesitaban desesperadamente conectarse.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Seshomaru no la dejó en la cama como ella había esperado. No, Seshomaru la sorprendió dejándola de pie ante sí. Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo-. Cuando te vi aparecer por el pasillo, creí que me volvía loco.

-Lo siento -sonrió Rin.

-No te creo -sonrió él.

-Tienes razón -admitió Rin-. No lo siento en absoluto.

En un rápido movimiento, Seshomaru se situó detrás de ella. Rin fue a girarse hacia él, pero él la paró con una sola palabra.

-Por favor.

Aquello hizo que Rin se estremeciera de excitación. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

-Esta es nuestra noche de bodas, Rin -su surró Seshomaru mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido-. Esta es nuestra noche de bodas y no te he comprado ningún regalo.

-No hace falta que me des nada -le aseguró Rin con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sí, tú te lo mereces todo.

Rin sufría por el dolor y el tormento de Seshomaru. Tenía todo lo que quería, riqueza, poder y la admiración de sus súbditos, pero su orgullo había sufrido por un horrible matrimonio.

Seshomaru quería más de aquel matrimonio, de Rin, de lo que jamás admitiría. Rin lo sabía. También sabía que iba a tener que ser paciente, que iba a tener que mostrarse cariñosa y tierna con él hasta conseguir que se abriera a la verdad.

Tal vez, entonces, Seshomaru quisiera aceptar lo que ella estaba deseosa de darle.

Sintió que el vestido verde pálido caía al suelo y se echó hacia atrás para sentir su torso con la esperanza de que Seshomaru la abrazara. Pero Seshomaru no había terminado de desnudarla. Con dedos ex pertos, le desabrochó el sujetador, le bajo los ti rantes y dejó que cayera también al suelo.

Rin tomó aire cuando sintió cómo sus dedos se deslizaban hacia sus braguitas. Con un movimiento suave se las bajó y la dejó com pletamente desnuda ante él.

-No te he comprado ningún regalo -repitió Seshomaru acariciándole la tripa.

Rin le puso la mano encima, justamente donde crecía su bebé.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho.

-Rin, cariño -murmuró Seshomaru con voz ronca besándola en el cuello mientras deslizaba las manos hacia sus piernas.

Rin emitió un sonido gutural cuando los dedos de Seshomaru avanzaron entre los rizos de su entrepierna.

-Abre las piernas -le susurró él al oído.

Rin se apretó contra su erección, que sentía en las nalgas, y satisfecha obedeció.

Seshomaru se colocó frente a ella y le acarició los pechos con una mano mientras con la otra la penetró, primero un dedo y luego el otro. En el interior de Rin, se encontró con miel líquida.

-Mantén las piernas abiertas -le ordenó.

Rin se sentía avergonzada porque nunca la habían acariciado así, nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de aquel hombre.

Era su marido, su amante y, si quería que Seshomaru se sintiera a gusto y libre a su alrededor, debía dejarlo hacer.

-Estoy muy excitado -susurró Seshomaru mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones-. Y tú estás muy húmeda -añadió acariciándole el clítoris con el pulgar.

Rin comenzó a temer que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo de pie. Sentía una especie de electricidad en la tripa que casi le hacía daño.

Sin embargo, aguantó y disfrutó de aquella sensación gimiendo mientras la brisa del mar entraba por la ventana. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Debía rendirse a Seshomaru.

De repente, oleadas de placer se apoderaron de su cuerpo y le hicieron gritar. Cuando cesaron, se sintió de maravilla, pero quería más.

Quería a Seshomaru.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Sentía su erección en la tripa y era sumamente erótico estar completamente desnuda mientas él seguía vestido.

Sin embargo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, así que le quitó la chaqueta, le desabrochó los pantalones y lo condujo a la cama.

Seshomaru se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a lamerle los pechos y Rin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía ser tan abierto con sus deseos y tener tan cerrado el corazón.

La lengua de Seshomaru se movía por sus pechos de forma circular y Rin dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Cuando sus labios succionaron el pezón, gritó de placer.

¡Perfecta tortura!

Rin arqueó la espalda, dándole a entender que lo quería dentro de su cuerpo.

-Dime que me deseas, Rin -dijo Seshomaru mi rándola a los ojos.

-Mucho, Seshomaru -le aseguró ella con pasión.

-Esto no será malo para el niño, ¿verdad?

-No, en absoluto.

Seshomaru se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y le separó las piernas. Mientras se colocaba entre ellas, le masajeó la entrepierna haciéndola jadear.

Seshomaru se introdujo en su cuerpo de una sola embestida y la llenó de acero grueso y duro y de una ternura que jamás admitiría. Rin lo sentía dentro de sí. Su deseo y su pulso la tiendo en su interior.

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda justo antes de que Seshomaru gimiera y se dejara ir. Ella lo siguió al cabo .de un segundo.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y bañaban la habitación. La brisa marina agitaba las cortinas.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados,-Seshomaru alargó el brazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan relajado. La noche anterior, Rin se había mostrado salvaje. Se había entregado sin ningún tipo de cortapisa.

Su esposa.

Seshomaru esperaba que aquella nueva situación lo incomodara, pero no fue así. Aquello le pareció extraño y un poco desconcertante.

Esperaba que una gloriosa noche de pasión no le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. No, debía mantener el control. Podía tener ambas cosas: el calor de su mujer sin tener que com prometerse y hacer promesas.

Alargó el brazo buscándola, pero lo único que encontró fueron las sábanas revueltas. Sintiéndose vacío, se levantó y fue a buscarla al salón. Tampoco estaba allí. Ni en el baño, ni la cocina, ni en la playa.

El vacío se tornó preocupación.

El reloj marcaba las ocho. ¿Dónde habría ido tan pronto un sábado? Además, era su primer día como marido y mujer.

De repente, un montón de preguntas a las que no quería contestar se agolparon en su cabeza.

¿Lo habría abandonado? ¿Se habría arrepentido de decirle que iban a criar a su hijo juntos?

-Buenos días, Alteza.

Seshomaru se giró y se encontró con su increíblemente bella mujer en la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó bruscamente.

-Me parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana -sonrió Rin-. He ido a comprar el desayuno. No había nada en el frigorífico.

-No deberías salir sola -la reprendió-. Ahora, eres la princesa de Llandaron.

-Relájate. Sólo he ido a la ciudad, he comprado unas cosas y he vuelto. No pasa nada.

-¿No pasa nada? -dijo Seshomaru apretando los dientes-. Te podrían haber secuestrado o... debes entender cuál es ahora tu lugar.

Seshomaru, voy a hacer como que no te he oído decir eso -dijo Rin yendo a la cocina y sacando las cosas de las bolsas-. Sospecho que todo esto no tiene nada que ver con la posibilidad de que me secuestren, pero también sé que no me vas a decir por qué te has puesto así en realidad, ¿verdad?

-No hay nada más que decir -ladró Seshomaru.

-Muy bien. Debes entender que esto de ser princesa es nuevo para mí, pero te aseguro que a partir de ahora cuando salga lo haré siempre acompañada por un guardaespaldas. ¿Contento?

-Bien -contestó Seshomaru-. ¿Qué has traído? -Galletas con arándanos, mantequilla y miel-sonrió Rin.

Seshomaru se quedó sin palabras. -¿Cómo sabías que...?

-¿Que es tu desayuno favorito?

Seshomaru no sabía qué pensar. Averiguar cuál era su desayuno preferido era algo que una mujer hacía por su... marido.

«Que es exactamente lo que somos», se re cordó.

Sí, algo así era lo que hacía una mujer ena morada de su marido.

Seshomaru la miró a los ojos. ¿Estaba Rin enamorada de él? Sabía que se sentía atraída por él, pero de ahí a estar enamorada de él...

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?-le preguntó.

Rin frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque sabía que te iba a gustar.

Seshomaru no podía consentir que Rin lo amara.

-Muchas gracias, pero...

-Pero he cruzado la línea invisible que has trazado entre tú y el resto del mundo, ¿verdad? -dijo Rin dejándose caer en un taburete.

-Simplemente, no quiero que haya confusiones.

-¿Confusiones sobre qué?

-Da igual lo que hagamos en el dormitorio, pero nunca debes olvidar quién soy.

-¿El príncipe heredero? - dijo Rin secamente.

-Un hombre que jamás te querrá.

Continuara….

Por favor que alguien golpe a ese hombre como es posible que siga diciendo esas cosas a su esposa, espero que cuando se de cuenta que la ama no sea demaciado tarde.

Bueno chicas espero sus reviews, y nos vemos la proxima semana con otro capitulo de esta historia.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todas, bueno pues como cada semana aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la adaptacion de esta historia. Espero que Sechomaru resiva su merecido por ser tan poco caballeroso, ese hombre me desespera pero en fin.**

**Bueno espero su reviews y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

-¿No se supone que deberíais estar de luna de miel?

-Se supone -contestó Rin con la perrita de Mioga en el regazo-. No sabía dónde ir.

Mioga le acarició la mano en un movimiento rápido.

-Ya sabes que aquí puedes venir cuando quieras.

Rin se lo agradecía inmensamente. Mioga era parte de su familia y lo más cercano que tenía a su abuelo. En aquellos momentos, necesitaba su consuelo.

-¿Quieres contarme que ha ocurrido? -preguntó Mioga encendiendo la pipa.

Rin se encogió de hombros, pero terminó confesando.

-Es Seshomaru.

-Continúa.

-Para mí, este matrimonio es muy serio.

-¿Y crees que para él no?

-Creo que para él la unión es seria, pero el matrimonio... -suspiró Rin-. Estoy enamorada de él, Mioga.

-Lo sé.

-Pero él no se enamorará de mí jamás.

-En eso te equivocas.

-No, no me equivoco. Me lo ha dejado muy claro.

Aggie bostezó y se estiró y su pata delantera fue a parar a la mano de Rin, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto de solidaridad.

-Lo que le ocurre a Seshomaru es que se está ena morando de ti y no quiere hacerlo. Por eso lucha -le aseguró Mioga.

Rin recordó la noche anterior, en la que Seshomaru se había mostrado tan maravilloso. La había acariciado con veneración. Durante aquellas maravillosas horas, había sido su marido.

Aunque la ceremonia y la celebración no habían sido precisamente ideales, su regalo de la noche de bodas había sido increíble.

«Un regalo perfecto para una pareja imperfecta», pensó Rin con tristeza.

-Si eso es cierto, si se está enamorando de mí a su pesar, ¿quién crees que ganará? ¿El príncipe de Llandaron, controlado y serio o su amor?

La pregunta pareció tomar a Mioga por sorpresa.

-No te lo podría decir. Los dos son buenos oponentes.

Aquella situación le recordaba a Rin a sus padres, dos personas que siempre estaban discutiendo. Ninguna ganaba.

-Quiero que mi hijo crezca en una familia llena de amor, no como...

-¿La tuya? Rin asintió.

-Mis padres apenas se hablaban. Ni siquiera eran amigos, Mioga.

-No lo pienses más, cariño. Llandaron es un lugar especial. Aquí hay magia.

-A mí no me vendría mal un poco de magia. -La magia se apodera de ti cuando más la necesitas.

-¿Entonces, por qué no ha acudido en tu ayuda? -le preguntó Rin sin pensar.

-¿En mi ayuda?

Rin vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero continuó porque Mioga era su familia y quería que fuera feliz.

-A mí me parece que esa magia de la que hablas lleva persiguiéndote ya bastante tiempo, pero tú la rehuyes.

Mioga frunció el ceño.

-No me da miedo esa mirada, Mioga. Tu hermano la tenía igual y siempre que yo hacía algo que no le gustaba me miraba así, así que intenta otra cosa.

-Me parece a mí que has comido demasiados caramelos de esos que les gustan a Kagome y a Sango -contestó el anciano con frustración-. Te han taladrado el cerebro.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los caramelos sino con el amor.

-¿Con el amor?

-Tú estás enamorado de Kaede.

Mioga abrió la boca y se le cayó la pipa al suelo.

-Y Kaede está enamorada de ti.

-Tonterías...

-Sí, está enamorada de ti.

-Silencio -dijo Mioga impaciente.

-Tienes que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -insistió Rin.

-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer. No hace falta que vengas tú a decírmelo...

Rin lo miró tan desafiante que lo hizo callar.

-Arrepentirse de algo que no se ha hecho es espantoso, Mioga.

-La sobrina dándole al tío abuelo un consejo. Esto es... esto es...

-Esto es la familia, Mioga y la familia es siempre una bendición.

El anciano se quedó mirándola fijamente y Rin se preguntó si la iba a echar de su casa, pero entonces ocurrió algo increíble. Tal vez, fuera un poco de aquella famosa magia de Llandaron.

-Tienes razón -sonrió Mioga.

Aquello hizo que Rin se emocionara y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, para intentar entender al hombre al que amaba y para luchar por su hijo.

Por fin la había encontrado.

Seshomaru había ido a la casa de la playa, al taller de barcos y, por último, a casa de Mioga buscándola.

Al final, desesperado, se había ido a la ciudad a tomar una cerveza y allí la había encontrado.

Estaba en la acera de Gershins Taffy, con un guardaespaldas al lado y cincuenta niños alrededor.

El primer impulso de Seshomaru había sido acercarse a ella, pero no lo hizo. Rin estaba hablando y riendo con los niños, preguntándoles cuáles eran sus animales favoritos y qué les gustaría que hicieran. ¿Volar? ¿Bailar? ¿Eructar?

Al oír aquello, Seshomaru estalló en una carcajada tan fuerte que temió que todos se fueran a girar hacia él, así que dio un paso atrás y se escondió.

Era obvio que los niños la adoraban, que querían estar cerca de ella. Rin tenía una relación especial con ellos. Seshomaru nunca había visto a nadie tan dispuesto a jugar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Desde luego, Rin iba ser una madre maravillosa.

Seshomaru se preguntó preocupado qué tipo de padre iba a ser él.

En aquel momento, Rin lo vio y Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que parecía incómoda. Se debía de estar preguntando qué hacía él allí, si había ido de buenas o de malas. Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que su presencia la había puesto nerviosa.

No podía culparla por ello después de cómo le había hablado aquella mañana. Lo cierto era que a Seshomaru no le hubiera extrañado que no le dirigiera la palabra, pero Rin no era así.

Tras haber dado las gracias a los niños con una sonrisa radiante, fue hacia él. Su guardaes paldas la siguió, pero mantuvo una distancia respetuosa.

-Buenas tardes, Alteza.

Seshomaru le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Lo mismo digo, Alteza.

Rin apartó la mano.

-Parece que te estabas divirtiendo -comentó Seshomaru.

-Esos niños son divertidos y pacientes y me estaban ayudando con mi libro.

-¿Te está costando centrarte?

-Sí.

Seshomaru miró a su alrededor por si alguien los estuviera escuchando.

-A mí también.

Ante aquella confesión, Rin lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos al respecto? ¿Quieres que no nos veamos?

Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada y se sintió avergonzado.

-No sería muy práctico, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

A su alrededor, los habitantes de Llandaron se estaban empezando a parar y a mirar. Normalmente, cuando iba a la ciudad, pasaban de largo y saludaban con la mano, pero como se acababan de casar el día anterior no estaban siendo tan generosos.

-¿Damos un paseo? -propuso Seshomaru ofreciéndole su mano.

-Muy bien -contestó Rin dándose cuenta de la situación.

Con el guardaespaldas siguiéndolos, Seshomaru la llevó por varias calles hasta que llegaron a una que estaba bastante vacía. Una vez allí, le indicó un banco blanco en el que se sentaron.

-¿Qué te parece si intentamos no volver a pensar ni a razonar? -propuso Seshomaru.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo Rin sorpren dida.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué me dices de los falsos juicios?

Ante su franqueza, Seshomaru se tensó, pero admitió que debía ser igual de sincero.

-Me abstendré de emitir juicios -prometió. -¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Seshomaru sonrió.

-Todo el que pueda.

Rin también sonrió.

-Así que nada de pensar ni de razonar, sólo vamos a... -Experimentar.

–Y a disfrutar. -Sí.

-Muy bien.

Seshomaru la tomó de la mano y sonrió cuando Rin no la retiró. -¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿Adónde?

-Es una sorpresa.

Rin no se lo podía creer.

En la pantalla había algo muy chiquitito, del tamaño de un cacahuete, nadando en mitad de la oscuridad. Al principio, no lo vio, pero a medida que el médico fue moviendo la sonda por su tripa apareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Es mi hijo? -consiguió preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, Alteza, es muy pequeño todavía, pero es su hijo -contestó el médico real.

Rin sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Una vida estaba creciendo en sus entrañas. Una vida que habían creado Seshomaru y ella. ¡Cuánto lo quería!

-El heredero al trono de Llandaron -concluyó el médico solemnemente.

Rin sonrió nerviosa. Sí, su hijo era el heredero. Iba a ser príncipe.

Rin pensó cuánto le había cambiado la vida en pocas semanas mientras Seshomaru se acercaba a ella con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Hacía cinco meses estaba sola, sin familia, pocos amigos y la inspiración muerta.

Ahora, tenía un marido, una familia, un tío, un país, el corazón lleno de historias y, sobre todo, un hijo.

Seshomaru arrugó el ceño y señaló la pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso, doctor?

-El corazón del bebé, Alteza.

Seshomaru le apretó la mano a Rin sin darse cuenta.

-Late muy rápido...

-Es perfectamente normal, Alteza -lo tranquilizó el médico.

-Es precioso -dijo Rin.

-Sí, Alteza, lo es.

«Alteza». ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a que la llamaran así? Parecía demasiado título para Rin Kasami de San Diego, acostumbrada a navegar en el barco de su abuelo siempre manchada de helado.

-Los dejo a solas -anunció el médico poniéndose en pie.

Cuando se hubo ido, Rin se giró y miró a su príncipe. Qué guapo estaba con aquel traje negro, el pelo algo revuelto, la piel bronceada y aquellos ojos del color del ambar.

Y era todo suyo.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? -le preguntó Seshomaru acariciándole la mejilla.

-Mucho, gracias.

-Considéralo una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

Rin lo sabía perfectamente, pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

-Por mi horrible comportamiento de esta mañana -sonrió Seshomaru.

-Ah, sí -sonrió también Rin.

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

-Mmm -contestó ella-. Creo que debería castigarte de alguna manera, ¿no?

Seshomaru se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-¿Así por ejemplo?

-Vas por buen camino, sí -rió Rin.

-¿Quieres más?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Besos o caricias? -dijo Seshomaru deslizando su mano dentro de la blusa de Rin hasta encontrar su sujetador.

-Las caricias me gustan -contestó Rin tragando saliva.

Aquel era el momento más erótico y romántico de su vida. Aquello era una locura. Jamás hubiera imaginado que estar tumbada en una mesa de observación, completamente vestida, besando a su marido mientras el médico podía entrar en cualquier momento le fuera a parecer romántico.

Pero se lo parecía.

-¿Tú crees que al doctor le importaría que nos quedáramos aquí un rato? -propuso Rin en un susurro.

Seshomaru sonrió.

-Aunque la propuesta de hacerte el amor aquí mismo es tentadora, tengo otros planes para nosotros -contestó acariciándole un pezón.

-Creí que...

-Esto ha sido sólo el principio, Rin -sonrió-. ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que volver a casa para cambiarnos porque te voy a llevar a cenar y al cine.

-¿Una cita?

-Exactamente.

-Cena, cine y ¿después que?

-Hacemos las paces.

-¿Las paces u otras cosas?

-Me vuelves...

-¿Loco?

-No, feliz.

Seshomaru no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero para los oídos de Rin fue música celestial y, decidida a que a Seshomaru no le diera tiempo de echarse atrás, lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él.

-Vamos, Alteza, vamos a casa.

Continuara…..

**Hasta que sechomaru hizo algo por ella, esperemos que le dure esa actitud mucho tiempo, no quiero que la pobre Rin siga sufriendo por las indesiciones de su esposo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicas como han estado, pues como cada semana aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se acerca mas a su final, pues sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capítulo Diez**

Seshomaru abrazó a Rin y disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel y del calor del fuego de la chimenea que tenían al lado.

-Dímelo -le dijo besándola con ternura entre las sábanas revueltas.

-Te vas a reír -contestó Rin.

-¿Te parece que soy un hombre que se ría con facilidad?

-Buena pregunta.

Seshomaru la abrazó todavía con más fuerza. Era increíble, pero no le bastaba. Quería sentirla todavía más cerca, le gustaría que se metiera por debajo de su piel y llegara hasta su corazón.

Aquello era una locura.

El era Seshomaru Taisho, el hombre que siempre mantenía el control, y allí estaba en tregándose sin reservas. Claro que había prometido no pensar.

-Sea lo que sea, Rin, te prometo que trataré de conseguirlo.

-Muy bien -suspiró ella-. Flan con nata.

-Mmm, no sé si vamos a tener que esperar a mañana.

-¿No hay bares abiertos después de las tres la madrugada?

-Me temo que no, pero podría despertar a alguien de palacio para que te lo hicieran.

-No, jamás haría algo así -dijo Rin apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. Puedo esperar a mañana.

Su piel y su manera de moverse lo convertían en un hombre débil. Él, que no conocía la debilidad, se quitaba el sombrero ante aquella belleza pelinegra de mente rápida y lengua vivaracha.

-¿Quieres algo más? -le preguntó Seshomaru.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

En un rápido movimiento, Seshomaru la colocó encima de él.

-Me ofrezco yo -contestó sintiendo su humedad sobre su erección-, pero yo también quiero satisfacción.

-Por supuesto.

-Me apetece algo dulce.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -sonrió Rin.

Seshomaru la agarró de las caderas y deslizó sus nalgas sobre su pecho hasta colocarla a pocos milímetros de su boca.

Rin se sentía perdida y poderosa a la vez. Aquella noche había sido una experiencia increíble. Seshomaru la había acariciado y le había hecho el amor en cuerpo y alma, pero ella no se hacía ilusiones.

Seshomaru le acarició la entrepierna y Rin comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada. Suspiró y se preguntó cómo sería. Ningún hombre le había hecho aquello. ¿Qué sentiría cuando su lengua encontrara su clítoris?

El amor se mezcló con el deseo al darse cuenta de que su marido, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, iba a ser el primero.

A continuación, cuando sintió el primer la metazo, la mente se le quedó en blanco. Una oleada de estremecimientos se apoderó de su cuerpo. A aquel primer lengüetazo siguieron muchos más hasta que Rin creyó que ya no iba a poder aguantar el placer.

-Seshomaru... -jadeó dándole a entender que era toda suya.

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.

Rin sintió su cálido aliento en la entre pierna y sus manos en las nalgas. Cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, se apresuró a descender hasta encontrar su erección y la introdujo en su interior.

-Rin...

Al sentir el calor de su miembro dentro de ella, Rin ahogó un grito de placer. Era como estar en casa de nuevo.

Estaba segura de haber encontrado a su media naranja.

Ojalá Seshomaru pensara lo mismo de ella.

La tristeza que le produjo aquel pensamien to quedó disipada cuando Seshomaru la agarró de las caderas y profundizó su penetración.

Amanecía ante ellos y el sol comenzó a elevarse como un melocotón gigante.

Rin se arrebujó contra Seshomaru bajo la manta mientras la brisa de la mañana jugaba con su pelo.

¿Era posible que su vida se estuviera arreglando?

Rin se había enamorado de aquel país y de su nueva familia. Estaba inmensamente agradecida a sus nuevas hermanas, a su suegro y al destino por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a su tío.

Pero sobre todo estaba agradecida por per tenecer a una familia, por ser parte de la familia de Seshomaru.

-¿Cómo eras de pequeña, Rin?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió. No solamente porque ella también hubiera estado pensando en la familia sino porque ambos llevaban en silencio mucho rato. .

Hacía media hora que Seshomaru le había propuesto, tras hacer el amor tres veces, que fueran a tumbarse en la playa pues ninguno de los dos tenía sueño.

-Yo diría que era curiosa y que, cuando me comprometía a hacer algo, apostaba por ello -contestó-. Además, también era bastante creativa.

-Sí, te pega todo, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Me parece que te has olvidado de una cosa.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Rin enarcando una ceja.

Seshomaru asintió y sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que también eras terca.

-¿Y qué te hace creer eso?

-¿De verdad me estás pidiendo ejemplos, Rin? -dijo Seshomaru chasqueando la lengua.

-Está bien, está bien, admito que a lo mejor era un poco terca...

-¿Un poco?

-Está bien. Era terca. Era muy terca. Era más terca que una mula. ¿Contento?

-Encantado -contestó Seshomaru.

Aquello hizo reír a Rin. Le encantaba hablar con Seshomaru así. Además de amantes, eran amigos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Además de terca, era soñadora. Me daba igual que fuera o no el mo mento apropiado, de vez en cuando me ponía a soñar despierta.

-¿Y con qué soñabas? -quiso saber Seshomaru abrazándola.

-Con el futuro.

«Con encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarme de verdad, alguien como tú», pensó Rin.

-¿Y cómo te veías en ese futuro?

-Bueno, cuando tenía cinco años, quería tener la mayor colección de Barbies del mundo -rió Rin-. Luego, decidí que quería ser médico, pero cuando empecé a escribir cuentos me di cuenta de que eso era realmente lo mío.

-Tienes suerte de haber hecho realidad tus sueños -contestó Seshomaru muy serio.

-¿Y cómo eras tú de pequeño?

-Era listo.

-Naturalmente.

-Guapo.

-Por supuesto.

-Y, probablemente, demasiado serio.

-¡No! -se burló Rin.

-Conque burlándote del príncipe de Llandaron, ¿eh? -dijo Seshomaru colocándose encima de ella.

Rin apretó las caderas contra su erección.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo? ¿Diez años de cár cel?

-Por lo menos, veinte -contestó Seshomaru con fingida severidad-, pero me parece que se me ha ocurrido algo mejor. -¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, tortura. Te voy a torturar sensualmente para que te comportes mal una y otra vez.

Aquel juego hizo que Rin sintiera una excitación increíble, le pareció que tenía la piel en llamas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo.

-Lo soportaré -contestó.

Pero Seshomaru no siguió por aquellos derroteros tal y como ella había esperado.

-Rin, quiero que nuestro hijo sueñe -le dijo sin embargo.

Aquello hizo que a Rin se le saltaran las lágrimas de emoción, pero las contuvo pues no era lo que Seshomaru necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

-Soñará -le prometió sonriente. -Nos aseguraremos de ello. –Sí Seshomaru la besó con ternura.

-Sí.

Rin le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo miró a los ojos. Allí vio su corazón, su dolor y sus sueños.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea perfecta para un cuento -exclamó de pronto. -¿Qué?

-Sí, el cuento que estoy escribiendo. Me estaba costando mucho, pero ahora sé cómo seguir, Seshomaru.

Seshomaru la besó con pasión.

-Me encanta verte así de feliz.

«Te quiero», pensó Rin mientras se besaban.

-Has sido tú el que me ha dado la idea, Alteza -sonrió.

Seshomaru la besó por el cuello hasta llegar con sus labios a sus pechos.

-¿Te inspiro? -preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Más de lo que te imaginas -contestó Rin mientras su marido se metía bajo las sábanas para juguetear con sus pezones.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano.

-¿Por haber aceptado tus consejos para el dormitorio de mi hijo? -dijo Seshomaru mientras entraba acompañado de Inuyasha y de Sango en la mejor tienda de bebés de Llandaron.

-No, estoy orgullosa de ti porque te veo interesado por tu hijo -contestó Sango tomándolo del brazo-. Creí que nunca te iba a ver entrando en una tienda de niños pequeños.

-No es nada del otro mundo -dijo Seshomaru-. Rin está muy ocupada escribiendo y quería ayudar, sorprenderla con unas cuantas compras.

-Exacto. Quieres agradarla, quieres verla feliz -insistió Sango.

-Sango...

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-No me avergüenzo...

-Me alegro porque te estás convirtiendo en un marido maravilloso te guste o no.

Lo cierto era que aquella palabra siempre le había hecho sentir amargura, pero última mente, gracias a cierta pelinegra, ya no le ocurría eso.

-¿Cuál crees que le gustaría más a Rin, el blanco o el verde? -le preguntó a su hermana.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Déjate de jueguecitos, Sango. No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Exacto -contestó su hermana señalando una mantita rosa preciosa-. ¿No deberías estar trabajando en estos momentos? Jamás antes te había visto tomarte un día libre.

-Al final, vas a conseguir que me arrepienta de haber dicho que vinieras conmigo.

-Lo siento -sonrió su hermana-. No quería tomarte el pelo, pero es que...

-¿Qué?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu sueño se ha hecho realidad, Seshomaru?

-No se a qué te refieres.

-La preciosa sirena que salía del mar con su pelo negro resplandeciente y sus ojos verdes centelleantes, que te miraba y te hacía sentirte una persona diferente, como si pudieras volar, ya está aquí.

-Te equivocas. Las cosas no son así entre Rin y yo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿cómo son?

-Nos hemos casado y vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Así de sencillo?

Llegados a aquel punto, Seshomaru sintió deseos de darle un puñetazo a la pared. A él tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que se había casado con la mujer de sus sueños...

¿La mujer de sus sueños? ¿De dónde había salido aquellas palabras? Los hombres como él no tenían aquel tipo de pensamientos. Aquello no eran más que tonterías.

-¿Te gusta esta librería? -se apresuró a preguntar con la esperanza de que Sango no volviera al tema anterior.

No hubo suerte.

-Rin no es Kagura -dijo su hermana acercándose a él.

-¿Qué?

-Rin no es Kagura y tú ya no eres aquel hombre que tuvo un matrimonio infeliz durante cinco años.

-Ya lo sé, Sango -dijo Seshomaru frunciendo ceño.

-Pues no lo parece. A mí me parece que sigues llevando el peso de aquella relación en las espaldas. Me parece que te da miedo entregarte en cuerpo y alma a Rin porque, si las cosas salen mal, no crees que fueras capaz de aguantarlo.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto -dijo Seshomaru apretando los dientes.

-Pero si no has hablado todavía -insistió su hermana.

-No sé si me gustan demasiado las mujeres tan modernas como tú.

-Pues va a ser mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque no soy sólo yo sino también tu cuñada y, lo que es más importante, tu esposa -sonrió Sango.

-Es terca, ¿verdad? -murmuró Seshomaru para sí mismo recordando su conversación.

-Pobre Seshomaru. Te has enamorado por completo -dijo Sango.

La taza de té que Rin tenía a su izquierda estaba sin tocar y se estaba enfriando por momentos, pero no importaba. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de su abuelo que el té o la magdalena o lo que se llevaba mientras escribía no había sucumbido antes de la primera línea.

Pero aquel día estaba siendo diferente, como toda la semana.

... Della Denkins tuvo tres sueños aquella noche y todos los niños a los que bendijo se despertaron llenos de esperanzas y felicidad.

Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió encantada. Había terminado el cuento. Después de casi un año de bloqueo, lo había escrito en tan sólo una semana.

Era un cuento del que estaba muy orgullosa, un cuento que iba a dedicar a su marido y a su hijo pues no era un cuento de animales que hablaban o de un niño perdido que buscaba un nuevo amigo.

Aquel cuento era un cuento de sueños.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, así que se levantó y fue a la nevera. «Marchando dos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete».

Seshomaru le había dicho aquella mañana que tal vez, si le daba tiempo, iría a comer a casa. Rin sacó la mermelada del armario y se dijo que seguro que iba. Llevaban toda la semana comiendo juntos.

De nuevo, compartirían un sándwich y se contarían lo que habían hecho por la mañana. Hablaban y reían mucho y compartían ideas sobre lo que querían para su hijo. Hacían el amor todas las noches y dormían abrazados.

El suyo era un matrimonio bien avenido.

Completamente feliz, Rin sacó dos rebanadas de pan de la bolsa y comenzó a untar mantequilla de cacahuete, pero de repente sintió un brutal dolor en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse por la mitad.

Rin tomó aire varias veces para intentar calmar el dolor, pero no lo consiguió.

Iba a más.

Sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba de pánico. Agarrotada por el dolor, llegó hasta el teléfono.

«Por favor, Dios mío, que no pierda el niño», pensó.

Rin sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en la entrepierna y no pudo descolgar el auricular.

-¿Rin?

Continuara...

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia y dejar sus reviews hasta la proxima.


	12. Capitulo 11 final

**Hola buenas tardes, aqui les dejo el final de esta historia espero les guste.**

**Como el epilogo es muy corto lo agregue aqui mismo.**

**Capítulo Once**

Rin apenas oyó el timbre y la voz de su cuñada.

-¿Rin, estás en casa? Soy yo, Kag.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban,Rin gritó el nombre de la persona a la que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos. -Seshomaru...

Seshomaru volvió a casa con una gran sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Se moría por volver a ver a su esposa.

Lo cierto era que se sentía feliz desde que la había visto por primera vez. ¿Acabaría algún día la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos? ¿Volvería a ser el príncipe Seshomaru, serio, controlado y nada romántico?

Seshomaru dejó el maletín junto a la puerta y se dijo que no quería volver a ser aquel hombre. Rin Kasami lo había cambiado y le gustaba tal y como era ahora.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa -dijo buscándola en el salón.

El día anterior, cuando había llegado, Rin lo estaba esperando sentada en la mesa del comedor completamente desnuda.. Con una sonrisa picarona le había hecho sentarse y comerse el sándwich entero antes de darle el postre.

Increíble tortura.

Ese día era él quien le había llevado su postre preferido: flan con nata. Su intención era dárselo él mismo. Si la encontraba, claro.

Seshomaru la buscó por todas partes, imaginándosela esperándolo en los rincones más insospechados de la casa, pero pronto la había recorrido entera y Rin no estaba.

Seshomaru volvió a la cocina y buscó una nota o algo. Al no encontrar nada, sintió miedo. ¿Habría pasado por alto algún detalle? ¿Sería que Rin no era feliz en su matrimonio?

Seshomaru se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Estaba exagerando. Seguramente, Rin habría salido a comprar algo o...

De repente, vio que había un mensaje en el contestador. Se acercó y apretó el botón esperando oír la voz de su esposa.

«Alteza, son las once. Su barco está terminado. Kip lo ha limpiado y yo personalmente me he encargado de llenarlo de provisiones para su viaje», dijo una voz masculina.

La máquina emitió un pitido. No había más mensajes.

Seshomaru sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él.

«Para su viaje».

El pasado lo alcanzó con una fuerza destructora y recordó el día, en Escocia, en el que había vuelto a casa y Kagura se había ido sin dejar ni siquiera una nota.

Exactamente igual que en aquel momento.

Seshomaru apretó los puños. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para creerse que Rin lo amaba?

Humillado, se dijo que había vuelto a perder el control.

¡Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hijo! Aquel hijo era el heredero al trono de Llandaron y debía vivir con él.

Seshomaru golpeó la encimera con el puño y mal dijo en voz alta.

-¿Seshomaru?

Seshomaru se giró y se encontró con su hermano Inuyasha. El emisario que llegaba con las malas noticias, claro. Por lo menos, Kagura había te nido la delicadeza de mandar a un cura y no a un miembro de su familia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Llevo un buen rato llamando a la puerta-contestó su hermano dubitativo.

-Pues haber entrado sin llamar.

-Mira, Seshomaru, tengo que decirte una cosa. Te iba a llamar por teléfono, pero he preferido venir en persona porque... -dijo Inuyasha mirándolo preocupado-. Pareces enfadado.

-¿Sabes dónde está Rin? -le espetó Seshomaru a su hermano pequeño.

-Kag vino hoy a verla, pero cuando entró... -¡Lo sabía! -gritó Seshomaru. -¿Qué sabías?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Se ha ido. ¿No es eso lo que has venido a decirme?

Seshomaru, me parece que deberías sentarte.

-No quiero sentarme -dijo Seshomaru apretando los dientes-. Dime qué demonios está pasando aquí Seshomaru Rin está en el hospital

Mioga se echó hacia delante en la silla que había junto a la cama.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Mucho mejor. Ya no me duele –contestó Rin-. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que los ligamentos dolían tanto? ¿Sabes que me has preguntado quince veces cómo estoy en la última media hora? -añadió incorporándose y sonriendo a su tío abuelo.

-Simplemente, me intereso por los míos-contestó Mioga.

-Con que ahora soy uno de los tuyos, ¿eh?

-Siempre lo has sido.

-Mioga...

-Bueno, reconozco que cuando nos conocimos no me comporté bien, pero he mejorado desde entonces, ¿no?

-Desde luego -contestó Rin.

-Mi hermano y yo no nos llevábamos bien porque éramos los dos demasiado orgullosos, pero he decidido cambiar. -¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? Mioga se puso en pie.

-Totosai vivió en Baratin hasta los trece años, con nuestra madre y conmigo. No es que fuéramos muy felices, ¿sabes? Nuestro padre había muerto hacía dos años y no nos separábamos de nuestra madre ni a sol ni a sombra -le explicó Mioga yendo hacia la ventana-. Lo malo era que ella no se ocupaba de nosotros. Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, jamás volvió a ser la misma. Mi hermano y yo intentá bamos reclamar su atención, pero nada funcio naba. Nada hasta que...

Rin no le quería agobiar, pero presintió, que a Mioga le haría bien contar aquello que llevaba dentro desde hacía tantísimo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Mioga?

-Es una historia con final triste, Rin.

-Por favor.

-Totosai tuvo una idea. Me dijo que debíamos perdernos para que nuestra madre se preocupara y saliera a buscarnos. Salió a buscarnos. Nos encantaba jugar en la playa y ella lo sabía. Aquella mañana, estaba lloviendo. Se resbaló y se dio en la cabeza.

-Oh, Mioga...

-Mi tía, que vivía en Estados Unidos, vino a buscarnos, pero yo me negué a ir con ellos. No quería irme de Llandaron y le supliqué a mi hermano que no se fuera, pero él me dijo que no podía quedarse después de lo sucedido...

-Tú lo culpas...

-Lo culpaba de la muerte de nuestra madre -admitió Mioga con tristeza-. Y lo odiaba por haberme abandonado.

Rin tragó saliva e intentó controlar las lá grimas.

-Lo siento mucho, Mioga -dijo Rin entendiendo por qué su abuelo exprimía todos y cada uno de los días de su vida como si fuera el último.

Por eso quería ir a Llandaron, navegar entre sus islas, pero nunca recalar en tierra firme.

-Gracias -le dijo Mioga con tristeza-. Ahora, todo ha terminado. He hecho las paces con Totosai. Ahora entiendo que los dos hicimos lo que creímos que era mejor.

-Eres un hombre sabio, Mioga. Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera olvidar el pasado tan fácil mente como tú.

-¿Lo dices por el príncipe?

Rin asintió. Necesitaba consuelo.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad? -dijo Mioga tomándole la mano.

-Sí, con todo mi corazón. Ojalá...

-¿Él te quisiera también? -Sí -sonrió Rin.

-Acabará haciéndolo -le aseguró Mioga-.

Hay que insistir y dar tiempo al tiempo. Rin lo miró emocionada. -El abuelo también decía eso.

Mioga se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

-¿De quién crees que lo aprendió?

-Hola, Rin.

-Hola, Kaede.

Kaede se acercó a ella y, aunque estaba al lado de Mioga, no lo miró.

-Tienes mejor aspecto, querida.

-Los médicos me han dicho que me podré ir a casa mañana.

-Mioga, cariño, deberíamos dejar a Rin que descansara.

¿Cariño? ¿Qué se había perdido?

-¿Qué os traéis vosotros dos entre manos?

-Ahora, descansa -sonrió Kaede-. Ya hablare mos luego. En cuanto llegue, le diremos a Seshomaru que pase a verte -añadió llevándose a Mioga hacia la puerta.

Rin los vio irse con una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía. Estaba encantada con que su tío abuelo hubiera encontrado el valor para dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por aquella mujer, pero aquello le hacía preguntarse si sucedería lo mismo con Seshomaru y con ella.

¿Negarían sus sentimientos hasta que fueran ancianos o dejarían que sus sueños de amor y felicidad volaran libres en un futuro cercano?

Seshomaru salió del ascensor con el corazón desbocado de miedo.

-Mioga, ¿cómo está? -Tranquilo, Alteza. Está bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Dónde está el médico?

-Está con otro paciente -contestó Mioga dándole una palmada en el hombro-. De verdad, está bien. Lo único que le ha pasado ha sido que ha sufrido un intenso dolor en los ligamentos. Por lo visto, el niño está haciendo que el útero se deforme, pero el médico ha dicho que es normal.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Seshomaru más tranquilo.

El trayecto hasta el hospital había sido mortal. Primero, el atasco y, luego, el móvil sin cobertura. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

-Quiero verla -dijo avanzando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, quería pe dirle perdón y no podía esperar.

-Antes de que entres, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo -dijo Mioga.

-Ahora, no puedo -murmuró Seshomaru-. Quiero ver a mi mujer.

-Será sólo un momento -insistió Mioga tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo? -preguntó Seshomaru preocupado.

-No, de verdad. Rin y el niño están bien. No ha sido más que un pequeño susto.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

-Siéntate y cállate, a ver si puedes -ladró el anciano.

Seshomaru se quedó de piedra. Jamás nadie le hablaba así. Sólo su padre. Claro que Mioga siempre había sido como un segundo padre para él.

Seshomaru obedeció, se sentó y esperó a que Mioga hablara.

-Si no la amas, díselo y déjala marchar -le dijo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No pienso consentir que se vayan ni ella ni mi hijo -le aseguró Seshomaru.

-Hablas como un hombre que se deja llevar por el orgullo, Seshomaru.

-Y tú hablas como un hombre que está intentando desempeñar el papel de abuelo.

-No lo estoy intentando, Seshomaru. Lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y desde cuándo?

-Eso da igual, pero Rin es sangre de mi sangre y estoy dispuesto a protegerla.

-¿De quién? ¿De mí?

-Si es necesario, sí.

Mioga le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Quieres que Rin viva igual que has vivido tú durante cinco años, con una persona que no la quiere?

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Seshomaru y le hicieron plantearse muchas cosas. ¿Qué quería para Rin? Sabía lo que quería de ella, pero no se había parado a preguntarse qué quería para ella...

Ahora no quería pensar en ello porque, si lo hacía, tendría que abrirse el corazón a sí mismo y preguntarse qué era lo que él quería.

-No pienso aceptar consejos de amor de un hombre que se ha pasado décadas negando sus propios sentimientos -contestó mirando a Mioga con los ojos entornados.

-Eso ya está arreglado -le aseguró su padrino-. Tu tía ya sabe lo que siento por ella. He decidido que no pienso dejar que el miedo gobierne mi vida.

Seshomaru se puso en pie.

-Me alegro -dijo bruscamente mirándolo con frialdad-. ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Estúpido... cabezota... -murmuró Mioga sacudiendo la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado.

Cuando Seshomaru entró en la habitación, Rin estaba mirando por la ventana. Se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Al principio, pensó que estaba enfadado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado.

-Rin -dijo con dulzura.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Seshomaru.

Seshomaru se sentó en el borde de la cama, la agarró la mano y se apresuró a apartarla.

-Siento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando ha sucedido.

-No pasa nada -contestó Rin.

¿Por qué estaba tan distante y tenso? ¿Temía perder al niño? Claro, debía de ser eso. Aquel niño lo era todo para él.

-No te preocupes, el niño está bien -le aseguró.

-Lo sé y me siento muy aliviado. -Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? -Cariño, estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mí? -preguntó Rin sorprendida. -Viniendo hacía aquí, creí que me iba a dar un infarto -confesó Seshomaru.

-Habría sido muy gracioso estar todos en el hospital -bromeó Rin.

-Lo digo en serio, Rin. Me he llevado un susto de muerte.

-¿Sabes por qué, Seshomaru?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Te acabo de decir que estaba muy preocupado por ti...

-No -sonrió Rin con paciencia-. ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado?

-¡Porque te aprecio! -¿Y?

-Bueno, y porque eres la primera persona con la que he podido hablar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué más?

Rin estaba emocionada. Por fin, Seshomaru le estaba abriendo su corazón.

-Eres maravillosa, inteligente y divertida.

-Gracias.

Seshomaru asintió y le tomó la mano.

-Me gusta estar contigo y no me puedo imaginar cómo serían mis días sin ti.

Rin le apretó la mano y sonrió. -Por no hablar de las noches, ¿verdad? -Eso no hay ni que decirlo. -Oh, Seshomaru -rió Rin. -¿Qué?

-¿No sabes lo que significa eso?

Seshomaru la miró perplejo.

-Me quieres.

Seshomaru se quedó con la boca abierta, pero a Rin no le importó. Había recorrido un gran camino con él para llegar hasta aquel punto.

Llevaba semanas sin decirle lo que sentía por él, rezando para que él se diera cuenta de que también la amaba y, por fin, había sido así.

-No me mires así -le dijo acercándose a él-. Me quieres, príncipe Seshomaru y yo también te quiero.

-Rin...

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Seshomaru. Soñabas conmigo, me viste en Escocia y aparecí en tu playa. Es el destino.

-Yo no creo en...

Rin lo calló besándolo.

-No tengas miedo. Estamos juntos y no pienso irme a ningún sitio -susurró Rin volviéndolo a besar-. No te voy a hacer sufrir ni te voy a humillar. No tengas miedo de quererme, Seshomaru.

-No me da miedo quererte -le aseguró Seshomaru. -¿Qué?

-No me da miedo quererte, cariño. Ya no.

Ya no necesito tenerlo todo siempre bajo control porque te quiero. Te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi -le explicó Seshomaru besándola con pasión-. Lo que ocurría era que no me lo quería admitir a mí mismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo que me pasa, Rin, es que me da miedo que me dejes de querer.

Rin lo miró a los ojos completamente sorprendida.

-Seshomaru, eso no es posible. -Todo es posible.

-Eso no -le aseguró-. Eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que lo sepas.

-Lo sé, pero el miedo me atenaza. Por eso, cuando he oído el mensaje del taller he pensado que...

-¿Te refieres al viaje?

-Sí.

Rin se rió y lo abrazó.

-El viaje es para los dos, Seshomaru. Quiero que me acompañes a terminar el viaje que emprendí en honor de mi abuelo. Había pensado que sería como una segunda luna de miel.

-O la primera -sonrió él.

-Sí.

-Qué idiota he sido.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! -bromeó

Rin-. Idiota o no, estás hablando del hombre al que quiero.

Seshomaru le besó la mano.

-Te quieres casar conmigo de nuevo?

-Sí -contestó Rin.

-Solos tú y yo y nuestro hijo en la playa donde nos conocimos frente a las olas, al sol y a Dios.

Rin se miró en los ojos de su marido y vio su futuro, claro y brillante. Era un futuro lleno de hijos sentados sobre las rodillas de las cuñadas, los cuñados, los abuelos y los tíos abuelos, un futuro con vacaciones y aniversarios de boda, cuentos, una familia y un marido que la adoraba y se lo demostraba todos los días.

-La idea de la playa me parece perfecta sonrió Rin-. Así, podríamos navegar luego bajo los rayos del atardecer.

-Te quiero -le dijo Seshomaru. -Yo también te quiero.

Seshomaru se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te canses de decírmelo.

-Jamás -dijo Rin apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido-. Jamás, mi amor.

**Fin?**

**Epílogo**

Baratin Primavera

En la cubierta del Daydream, de aquel barco que su querido abuelo había construido, Rin se tocó la abultada tripa y observó cómo su tío abuelo esperaba a que su adorada esposa subiera a bordo.

Para todos los presentes, aquello era como un cuento con final feliz, pero para Rin significaba mucho más.

Mioga había hecho las paces con el espíritu de su hermano y, por fin, había encontrado la felicidad.

Ahora, su familia estaba completa.

Junto a ella, Seshomaru la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído.

-¿Te recuerda a algo, cariño?

Rin sonrió.

Hacía pocos meses que Seshomaru y ella habían renovado sus promesas en la playa, tal y como Seshomaru quería, con la sola compañía de Dios y de su hijo que iba a nacer.

Se habían saltado la tradición y habían escrito ellos mismos las promesas que habían sellado intercambiándose las alianzas.

Al día siguiente, habían puesto rumbo a Baratin para cumplir con su promesa, acompaña dos por Aggie, la deliciosa perra que Mioga les había regalado por su boda.

En aquel momento, dos violinistas comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial y apareció Kaede vestida con un impresionante traje blanco. Estaba feliz.

-Está muy enamorada -dijo Kagome con su hija en brazos mientras el rey oficiaba la ceremonia.

-Ahora, es una de nosotras -contestó Rin.

Sango asintió dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

-Parece que todas tenemos un príncipe azul, ¿verdad, chicas?

Kagome, Sango y Rin miraron a sus respectivos maridos y sonrieron.

Cuando Mioga besó a su mujer, todas lo imitaron e hicieron lo mismo con sus cónyuges.

Y, mientras, la niebla los envolvió a todos...

**Ahora si el fin…...**

**Pues bueno ahora si aqui les dejo el final de esta historia de la escritora Laura Wrigth, espero que les alla gustado, y gracias a todas aquellas personas que semana a semana siguieron leyendo; hasta la proxima.**


End file.
